Pokemon: Tales of Luthenia
by Ceelo619
Summary: Tales of Luthenia takes us back to a medieval period in the Pokemon world. It follows the adventures of a young knight and his companions as they face the threat of war, love and friendship. Slight Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He could hear the roar of the crowds; the cries of men, women…..children. All of them were screaming his name. His vision was impaired; a man had covered his head with a cloth bag. His breathing had slowed and calmed, there was no need to panic. He had accepted his fate days ago.

He could feel the man pushing him up the steps and suddenly things became brighter. His steps were heavy, weak. "Boo!" The screams of the crowd pierced his eardrums; their cabbage bruised his skin. He could feel the wood creaking under his feet. The hand of the man behind him forced him down onto his knees. He was made to lean forward; he felt the wood close around his neck, isolating his head.

There was no denying what was about to happen. His heart pounded out of his chest, the sweat dripped down his face. He knew it was coming. He had hoped that it wouldn't end this way. He wanted to see his son grow up and watch him follow in his footsteps. _Alas_, he thought, _it isn't going to happen_. He could hear the roar of the crowds; the cries of men, women…..children. All were screaming his name.

Down came the blade.

* * *

><p>The young boy jumped around the fields jubilantly, brandishing a wooden sword in his hand. The wild Rattata fled in terror of the lad's triumphant parading around the yard. He swung his blade back and forth, imitating the movements of the knights. Mid-thrust, his foot slid on a pebble and he toppled down to the ground. A small dog like creature bounded up to the boy and began to lick his face.<p>

"Eevee!" He cried, trading his blade for the small brown Pokémon. He got up and held the Pokémon to his chest. It's brown fur rubbed against his tunic as the Pokémon curled up to get comfortable. Smiling, the boy sat down on the ground and began to pet his Pokémon.

A sharp cry arose from the ; a large brown rat creature came barreling out. With another cry the Pokémon launched it's assault on the boy. In terror, the boy cowered in fear, protecting the Eevee. The Raticate pounced on it's victim, it's fangs eager to draw blood.

"Psychic!" A woman ordered and with a sudden blast, the Raticate was tossed back into the brush. Unwilling to give up a meal, it came out once again, this time it's sights set on the Purple cat like creature. "Psybeam." The woman said calmly. Obeying the order, the cat Pokémon released a rainbow beam from the jewel embedded in it's forehead. The beam crashed head on with the wild Raticate, fainting the Pokémon. The woman walked forward and petted her Espeon. The young boy shot up and ran towards her, Eevee in his arms, tears rolling down his face.

"Mother!" He continued to cry. The wind blew all around; the tall grass shifted back and forth, the trees danced to the beat of the flowing wind. Mother and child began to walk back to their home when a young soldier approached the two. He handed the woman a letter, bowed his head and walked off. The woman collapsed to her knees, hands to her face. She heard they lost the battle of Fireze, but she prayed that this wouldn't happen. She prayed that her husband would come home. Tears ran down her face.

He wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I haven't done any real creative writing in about two years. This is my attempt to get back into what I know and love. If you wish to be a part of this story, please feel free to message me.

1.) Pokemon won't necessarily follow the 4 moves tradition of video games. Neither will they learn moves at certain levels. They will progress naturally and acquire new abilities as the story progresses.

2.) Art will be posted of the main characters as soon as possible. I will also try to get at least two chapters out a week, depending on my schedule.

3.) Please enjoy it and feel free to leave constructive comments.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Recommended Listening: Song of the Seasons by Nujabes

Age: 15

"She hasn't been the same since then" he said. "Not since…father died." He sat in the wooden chair and stared out the window. His mother was outside, tending the garden. The young teenager sighed and looked back to the old man opposite him. He adjusted his tunic and drank from the goblet.

"Your father was a great man, Gabriel and your mother loved him with all her heart." The older gentlemen looked to the young man and messed with his jet-black hair. "There's a lot of him in you." He took hold of his cane and got up off the chair. Hunched over, he beckoned the lad to him. "Come now. You must continue your training if you wish to follow in his footsteps." The two departed the small home and strolled to the castle. Upon entering the grounds, Gabriel was met with a familiar sight.

"Hi Gabe!" Came a voice from the archery line. A girl came rushing at him, bow in hand and a black dog nipping at her heels. "Huh, where's Eevee?" The girl circled Gabriel in a vain attempt to find his brown dog Pokémon.

"Ah yes, Eevee. Wait here Gabriel, I'll go to the doctor's and fetch him for you." The old man staggered out of the courtyard, leaning on his cane. Upon stopping her search for the Eevee, Larken hugged her friend.

"Eevee is still recovering huh?" She asked, picking up her own Pokémon.

"The doctor said he'll be fine today. We'll be able to continue training. How's your archery going?" Pointing to her bow, she laughed in embarrassment.

"It's going alright for me. You know I've gone hunting with my dad since I was little. These targets are nothing." She pointed back to the wooden practice targets. They were chipped and scratched all over, signs of their overuse. "Why don't you join me as an archer? It'll be really fun!" She laughed gleefully, jumping up and down in excitement.

"You know I can't handle a bow very well. Besides, someone needs to keep those traitors away from you." He grinned knowing full well she could take care of herself. Laughing at his remark, she played with her long brown hair.

Trainees quickly ran past towards the gate. Something was calling their attention away from their training. Gabriel and Larken pushed to the front of the crowd. A Haunter was holding up a robed man from his hood. Gabe and Larken looked in horror as the man's silvery blonde hair fell from under the hood. He collapsed onto the ground, revealing his face.

"Lanz?" Gabriel embraced the young robed man. "Lanz? What's wrong? Call the doctor!" He held his friend close to his chest; the robed man was breathing heavily, slowly. A priestess came dashing out from the chapel, Chansey in tow. Quickly she knelt by the two and examined the blonde man.

"Chansey, use Healing Wish." A bright light shot up from the Chansey and slowly descended onto the robed man. The pink Pokémon dropped to the ground, exhausted. Lanz whimpered in Gabriel's arms and he held him closer. He stroked his face gently, wary of the injuries he may have had. The priestess placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your friend will be fine."

"Yes I will." Lanz opened his eyes and stared up at the crowd. "Another troublesome exorcism. Some of these ghost Pokémon are getting a little out of hand. Right Haunter?" The Haunter looked to it's owner and happily licked his face. "But I've been doing this long enough to know my limits. Don't worry so much Gabey," he patted his friend's cheek. "Larken, how do you do darling?" Smiling, the two hugged as the crowd dispersed.

Gabriel knew that Lanz had been exorcising ghost Pokémon and combating curses since he was 10 but it still worried him. Lanz had never returned so injured or exhausted. He stood there for a moment and let the two talk. The three of them had been friends forever. _Well, at least as far as I can remember_. The two looked at Gabriel and pulled him into their hug.

It was dark before they knew it. Their training had progressed adequately and were enjoying dinner in Lanz's home. Like Gabriel, and Larken, Lanz lived outside the castle.

"Please eat some more." He smiled wistfully with his elbows on the table and his head on his hands. "I insist."

"We really shouldn't. This is your food." Gabriel pushed the plate away from himself.

"I work and earn a living on my own. Don't make anything of it. Besides, I think we've all known each long enough that you should just learn to accept a simple meal." He teased knowing Gabriel's quips and tendencies.

_I hate accepting things,_ Gabriel thought. "Next time we'll dine out and I'll pay for you!" He smiled and looked to Larken as she nodded in agreement.

**BAM**! The door burst open as a priest came running in. "Lanz. Another one. Dangerous." The man had leaned over and was keeping himself up on the door frame. Lanz stood up immediately.

"Haunter! Another case!" The Haunter phased through the ground and looked at him. "I apologize for the interruption, friends, but as you can see, I have business to attend to." Lanz ran out the house with the other priest. Gabriel and Larken looked at each other for a moment and chased after the two.

The moonlight shined brightly on the town. The HootHoot could be heard in the trees, the once bustling streets had calmed to a serene quiet. Lanz and a priest were running through to reach a home shadowed by a haunting. Not too far behind Gabriel and Larken trailed the two with the best intentions.

Lanz entered the eerie home cautiously, watching where he stepped. The family had left and stood outside, except their daughter who lay inside. His steps weighed heavily on the floorboards; the creaks echoed through the house. He took another step when the candles went out and for a moment he paused.

_No wind_, he thought. Suddenly the young girl stood before him, a blank stare on her face. Even with the little moonlight shining in through the window, he knew she was pale.

"Haunter! Night Shade!" From under the floor boards came a burst of sudden darkness, engulfing the room. The girl suddenly dropped to the ground and a grey Pokémon suddenly appeared behind him. As the Pokémon went in for the punch a cry was heard from outside.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee suddenly came tearing in and stopped short of Lanz, taking the intended blow. Eevee landed on the ground, unaffected by the attack. Haunter phased through the floor boards and attacked again with Night Shade. Moving aside, the grey ghost dodged the attack and countered with Gravity. Eevee and Haunter fell to the ground, neither were able to move; Gravity had pulled them down.

"Bite!" Houndour leaped at the ghost Pokémon and attempted to bite it on the arm. The ghost turned quickly and screamed at the dog, Astonishing it. Flinching, Houndour failed to Bite the ghost. The three Pokémon were all incapacitated and unable to fight the much stronger opponent. Abruptly, it vanished into thin air. The effects of it's Gravity remained, trapping the Haunter and Eevee. Houndour was tossed to the disabled Pokémon and suddenly they were all cringing in pain. The ghost was Binding them and they were unable to move. Houndour fainted in pain and Haunter was beginning to follow suit.

The moonlight shined through the window.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

As you can see, at the top of the document I have something called "Recommended Listening". That is exactly what it sounds like, something I think you should listen to while reading the chapter. Whether you can tell or not, it has been awhile since I've done creative writing. I try to keep from actually stating the type of Pokemon until completely necessary. Unfortunately, I don't exactly describe them particularly well. However, you are free to make a guess through the (limited) descriptions and their moves.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recommended Listening: Summer Gypsy by Nujabes

The moonlight was shining through the window. The three Pokémon were hopelessly trapped in the grey Pokémon's Bind. The ghost had disappeared into the shadows of the building. Those outside stood in awe and panic. They worriedly looked around, watching for any signs of another attack. From out of the shadows the ghost appeared, charging at Lanz. Reacting quickly, Larken shot an arrow at the Pokémon but to no avail, it simply went through the ghost.

Breaking through the Bind, Haunter dashed at the enemy ghost and Licked it across the face. Paralyzed, it stopped short of hitting Lanz. The family had fled in panic, hiding behind the nearby homes of their neighbors. The commotion had garnered the attention of the unsuspecting populace.

"It's dangerous! Stay in your homes!" Lanz yelled. His words of caution flew through empty eardrums; many chose to watch from their windows and doorways. The Pokémon's single red eye glowed and a large fist came from the shadows. Knocking Haunter back, the ghost Pokémon faded again into the darkness.

"What Pokémon was that?" Gabriel asked after having ran inside and grabbing the little girl, Eevee and Houndour. He looked to Lanz as the family warily took their daughter, as Larken took hold of Houndour.

"Dusclops. I've never seen one in the wild, let alone one so…aggressive." Lanz pondered for a moment and toyed with his hair. A red eye faded into their sights. The grey Pokémon's bandages soon became apparent, along with the rest of it's figure. For a moment, it stared.

"Lanz. I can't move." Larken said, frustratingly attempting to move.

"I can't either." He replied. The sweat began to drip down his cheek. The three were unable to move, ensnared in the Dusclops' Mean Look. Gabriel moved his eyes and looked down at Eevee. The small fennec like Pokémon stared up at the young man.

"Run." He whispered. The little Pokémon had avoided the ghost's gaze and quickly jumped out of it's owner's arms. Again the Dusclops stared at the group when bluish-white flames shot out from it's body. Targeting the Eevee, the blue flames soared forward. Alarmed, Gabriel broke free from his bounds and withstanding the burns intended for his Pokémon.

Gabriel plummeted to the ground, cringing in pain. Eevee watched as the burns harmed him. Eevee turned to face the ghost, the others unable to move or help. The moonlight shined on the little fennec. Unexpectedly, it began to glow. It began to change. When the glowing stopped, what was left was not Eevee but a black fox like creature.

Facing this new opponent, the Dusclops fled. The dark fox Pursued the ghost and successively struck it down. Groveling on the ground, the Dusclops looked up at the fox and was about to phase through the ground when it viciously stomped on the ghost, Assuring the end of the battle. Released from their bonds, Lanz and Larken checked on their fallen comrade.

"Gabe. Wake up Gabe." Larken rolled her friend over onto his back. Lanz ran to the other houses, looking for help. The once careful inhabitants of the neighborhood flooded out of their homes, onto the streets. Gabriel laid their motionless; the burns were large and numerous. Scorch marks burnt through his tunic and pants. The once Eevee curled up next to it's owner and sobbed in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well it's been revealed that the Ghost Pokemon is a Dusclops. No biggie, nothing really special. But wait! Gabriel! What exactly will become of him? What exactly has Eevee evolved into?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recommended Listening: Psychological Counterpoint by Nujabes

The bed spread was up to his neck. It was habit to keep the blanket above the shoulders. The morning sun was shining in through the window. Gabriel's mother sat next to the bed, a bowel of water on the nightstand. Taking a cloth, she dampened his remaining burns. Earlier that morning her son had been brought in, a Pokémon having done it's best to heal his wounds. The wooden door opened inward, a young woman entered the room.

"You've been up all night Selena, you should get some rest." She helped the woman up, leading her out of the room. "Don't worry, I'll watch him for now." Selena looked back at her son, tears slowly flooding her eyes. Sitting where the older woman once sat, Larken looked down at her wounded friend. Umbreon and Houndour lay dormant on the floor, neither willing to run around and play. Espeon could be heard in the other room, purring. The silence was toxic. Larken didn't speak and neither did Selena in the other room. Gabe's eyes cringed as he dreamed.

It was nightfall already. Larken had fallen asleep in the chair, Houndour on her lap. Umbreon had moved outside and was lying on a tree branch, staring up at the moon. Larken yawned loudly and looked at the bed. The spread was tossed about, the inhabitant gone. Panicking, she searched the rooms and found all of them empty save for the candlelight and the sleeping woman in bed.

"Selena! Gabriel's gone!" His mother burst out of the bedroom in a daze, he was too injured to be walking about. Lighting a torch, the two left the home and began to explore the streets.

* * *

><p>Gabriel found himself lying on the chapel steps. He didn't know how he had gotten there nor did he know why he was there. His skin still felt fragile and burnt. The bandages wrapped around the bulk of his appendages needed to be replaced. He attempted to stand up, his burns weighing heavily on him. Forcing his legs to move, he was able to pull himself up from the chapel's door handle.<p>

Looking around, everything began to fade into darkness. The buildings slowly disappeared as a shadow crept over the town. _No_, he thought, _my…vision_. Something was purposefully blinding him; he could still feel the chapel doorway as he leaned on it. However, it wasn't there. A swirling vortex gradually appeared, green orbs floating around in it's midst.

"We are Spiritomb." It's voice resonated in the darkness. "I Curse you. Thou shall not live to see old age. Like your father before you, and his father before him, you shall not die peacefully but in battle."

"What do you speak of! How do you know me?" He yelled, still leaning on the door.

"I am Spiritomb of the one hundred and eight spirits." The Pokémon vanished into the air, the cloud of darkness faded into the evening sky. Gabriel found himself lying on the steps once more, the Pokémon's words echoing through his mind. His body was too weak to move, he desired not to anyways. The cold stone steps eased his burns.

He could hear steps approaching fast. He turned his head and gazed down the street. He could see two figures running. They drew closer and closer, their torch brightening their path. His vision was fading again. _For real this time_, he thought. He closed his eyes.

Lanz could see a figure lying on the chapel steps. Coming closer he realized it was his injured companion. He ran quicker this time, not knowing why he was at the chapel.

"Gabriel!" A young woman yelled, sprinting to him. Lanz ran after her, torch in hand. She leaned down to check on Gabriel, a look of concern growing on her face.

"Evelynn, please quiet down. We do not wish to awaken people now do we?" He knelt down with her, whispering his words of wisdom. "Hold the torch, I'll carry him back home." He handed her the torch and lifted Gabriel up.

* * *

><p>"You shall not die peacefully but in battle." The words reverberated in his head. He felt warm this time. He knew he wasn't at the chapel anymore. He opened his eyes to the morning glow and found everybody sleeping in his room. Larken sat on the chair, head down on his bed. Lanz fell asleep against the wall, snoring loudly. Umbreon slept peacefully at the foot of his bed. And on the floor was….<em>Eve<em>.

He stared at her for a moment. _When did she return_? He asked himself. _How long have I been out_? Her eyes fluttered open and she looked blankly at her bed ridden friend.

"Good morning Gabriel." She said, smiling. "Gabriel!" Taking a second to realize who exactly was awake, she bolted over to the bed, taking his hand. "You shouldn't be sitting up!" She attempted to force him to lay down again.

"Come now Eve. Do not be so forceful with him." Lanz yawned and stretched his arms, slowing getting up. "He is still injured." He smiled at the two. "Seeing as how you appear fine, I'd like to tell you that you've gotten blood on my robes. Twice now. I leave them here for you to clean, not your mother." He grabbed Larken by her cloak and pulled her out of the room.

"It's been too long Eve." Embracing one another, the two enjoyed the moment while it lasted. But thoughts of the Spiritomb forever crept in his mind.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

This idea of a curse will come up in the future, it is important to keep it in mind.

If you wish to be a part of this story, merely message me and I'll reply back with the details I need to know.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Recommended Listening: Vagrancy by Nujabes

Age:19

Gabriel brought down his blade onto the practice dummy. Umbreon sat calmly in the tree nearby, watching him strike the replica. The twang of nearby archers rang through the courtyard. Larken could be seen firing arrow after arrow at her targets. At the base of a tree, Houndoom stretched it's legs and stared up at Umbreon. Looking at up at the dark Pokémon, Houndoom spit out an Ember attack. The small flames flew towards Umbreon. Sensing the incoming flames, Umbreon dropped down from the branch, dodging the fire.

Umbreon charged at Houndoom. Using Double Team, multiple illusions of Umbreon appeared along side it. Suddenly they all disappeared in a Quick Attack. The clones were all dashing back and forth, disappearing in and out of vision. Standing it's ground, a spinning flame erupted forth from Houndoom's mouth. Gabriel, Larken and the other soldiers stopped their training and watched the two Pokémon battle.

"Fire Spin. That's new." Gabriel said, looking over at Larken.

"We've been doing some training." She shrugged, snickering at him.

The Fire Spin burned through the illusions, dispersing them. However, Umbreon was nowhere to be found.

"We've been training too." He smiled.

Umbreon came bursting from beneath Houndoom, having Dug underground. Houndoom was sent flying through the air. Cringing, it failed to land properly on the ground.

"Oh Gabey, you're so sneaky." Arms crept around Gabriel from behind as someone whispered into his ear. The person grabbed him from behind and caressed his face with his own.

"L-Lanz?" Gabriel began to sweat.

"Oh re_lax,_ buddy. Everything's going to be ok." Lanz had a look of intent in his eyes. The crowd had stopped watching the battle and began to stare at the two men.

"W-w-what're you talking about?" Gabriel began to panic. After all these years, he still wasn't used to some of Lanz's habits.

"Oh hush silly, I'm only kidding around. Besides, you should probably focus on the battle." He stuck his tongue out.

Houndoom engulfed itself in flames and charged at Umbreon. Again Umbreon used Double Team and disappeared in the illusions. Houndoom stopped in it's tracks, scattering the flames into Overheat. The flames blasted from it's mouth. Spinning around, the attack struck each of the illusions. Umbreon was grazed from the attack, burning it's leg. Again a burst of flames shot from it's mouth, attempting to Incinerate Umbreon.

It appeared that the flames had engulfed Umbreon. Ending the attack, a glowing sphere closed around it. Umbreon had used Protect!

"That's so cheap!" Larken yelled, firing an arrow at Gabriel. Sidestepping, the arrow barely missed his shoulder.

"That. That was uncalled for." Gabriel said. Suddenly, Lanz was behind her and quickly hit her in the head.

"That is very mean. Although, it would have been funny to see you penetrate him." Lanz said, winking at the two.

Attempting another Overheat, a blast of fire was shot at Umbreon. Opening it's mouth Umbreon unleashed a torrent of black beams.

"Dark Pulse." Gabriel smiled. The two had been practicing the move for a while now. The two moves met at the center of their makeshift battlefield. With a giant explosion, a blinding light exploded from the encounter. The two Pokémon were left standing across from each other, breathing heavily.

"That's enough for today." Lanz said, the crowd dispersing. The battle had done well to show how far their training had progressed. "Come now. Let's go to the tavern, my treat." Gabriel had put his long sword back into the scabbard strapped to his back. Frowning, Larken de-stringed her bow.

"That battle wasn't fair at all." She said, still frowning.

"Houndoom started it." Lanz said, leading the group. Entering the tavern, Lanz and Gabriel were greeted with loud cheers and celebration.

"How often do the two of you come here?" Larken asked, pondering how well known the two were.

"Every other day or so." Gabriel said, grabbing a goblet of rose wine. Downing the drink, he quickly asked for another. Larken was beginning to get angry, her eyes glaring at the two men.

"And you don't ever invite me?" She stormed back out of the tavern, leaving them behind. It was well past midnight when the effects of the alcohol were finally starting to kick in.

"Gabriel. Gabe. Gabey." Lanz was stroking Gabriel's face already, his own glowing red from the alcohol. Pinching his cheeks, he began to whisper. "You should go see Evelynn." He had a rather large smile.

His own inhibitions lowered, Gabriel took another drink. "That's…a terrible idea." He stood up off the stool and began to walk towards the door. Collapsing less than a foot away, Gabe knocked out on the floor.

"You ok? Wake up…" Lanz stumbled off the stool. "Wake up. I am not carrying you home again." He kicked his friend to no avail. Thinking for a moment he squeezed his butt. Again, no response. Pondering for a moment, he leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

"I'm up. I'm up." Gabriel's eyes blinked to life and he attempted to leave the tavern once more. Making it past the doorway, he once again collapsed onto the street. Smacking his own face in frustration, Lanz picked up his friend and hauled him over his shoulder.

The next morning, Gabriel found himself in a bed. His head aching, it took a moment for him to realize that he was naked. It also took him the same amount of time to realize that he wasn't in his own bed. A manly snore came from behind him. Cautiously turning, he saw an also naked Lanz sleeping beside him. Panicking, he fumbled off the bed.

"Lanz!" He yelled. Slowly waking up, Lanz stretched and looked at his friend.

"Good morning. I guess you slept well." Lanz said, winking in reference to Gabe's morning wood. Embarrassed, Gabe took a pillow to hide his privates.

"What the hell happened? Why am I naked?"

"You drank a little too much again last night and vomited all over yourself and me. I took off our clothes because of that. You're cleaning those up by the way."

"And you couldn't put any clothes on me? I thought it would be nice to push the boundaries of our relationship." Smiling he ignored his obviously uncomfortable friend. With a sudden push, the door opened into the room.

"Gabriel! Your mother said you didn't come home last night, something important has come u-" Larken stopped in the doorway. Gabriel's face turned pale as he still stood there in the nude. Lanz smiled under the bedspread.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I did mention Yaoi in the description didn't I? Yeah... expect more.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Recommended Listening: The Space Between Two Worlds by Nujabes

Gabriel and Larken were running back to the barracks. He was tying his scabbard onto his back. The clothes were a little larger then his own, having borrowed them from Lanz. The barrack courtyard appeared on the horizon, men armored and mounting Rapidashes.

"So… what were the two of you doing?" Larken questioned, avoiding his gaze.

"N-nothing happened. At least… I don't think so." The sweat began to drip down his cheek.

"Whatever you say." The two kept running. For whatever reason, they were needed. Arriving there, they were greeted by their fellow soldiers. The two separated and went to their respective armories. Grabbing hold of his armor, Gabriel strapped it on. His left shoulder had a larger pauldron. His left arm itself wielded a thicker steel vambrace and gauntlet. Gabriel carried no shield and it was necessary to protect his left side. He wielded his longsword and thinner armor on his left arm. The flexibility and movement was needed to properly use his sword.

He ran out of the armory and fell into line with the rest of the guard. Their captain began to pace in front of his battalion.

"Scouts report that the outer villages have been raided by the enemy army. Refugees have began to flood into the inner territory. We have been commissioned to protect the main roads and prevent any unwarranted attacks on them. We will be escorting the refugees until they safely reach our town."

With the orders on their minds, they began to march onward. The cavalry was sent ahead on their Rapidash while the rest of the battalion marched alongside their Pokémon. Gabriel was among the vanguard, leading the group. The archers were part of the middle, bows at the ready. The rearguard was comprised of both archers and other knights. Here, at the rear, a robed man hid his face. His black hood covered his features; his white robe was draped over his shoulders.

After hours of marching, the battalion had come to a halt. They were allowed a few minutes to rest. Taking this chance, Gabriel left the line and moved to the archers, searching for Larken. The group dispersed and past the people Gabriel could see Larken. She was speaking with some man.

_Heh_, the thought, _this is interesting_. He walked over to them and prepared to interrupt their conversation. Larken turned quickly and stared at him, her eyes burning with anger. _Never mind then_. He snuck away before this man spotted him.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pulled behind a tree. His mouth covered, no one spotted his capture. The robed figure held a finger to his mouth and whispered. "Shh. No need to be frightened." The figure smiled and pulled back his hood. Fixing his blonde hair, Lanz smiled at the knight.

"Lanz? What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I was going to let you two go out on your own? Besides, I just saved your life. You owe me big. Larken would have torn you to shreds if you interrupted her conversation." He smiled, stroking Gabriel's hair.

"But how did you keep up with us without arousing suspicion?" He ignored Lanz's hair stroking, having gotten used to this at least.

"Despite all your training, your group was oblivious to me. I blended in quite nicely in the back." Gabe shook his head in disappointment.

"Form up! It's time to move!" The captain ordered. They couldn't afford to rest too long. It was necessary to catch up to the cavalry and the refugees.

"Fine then, stay hidden." Gabriel came out from behind the tree and fell into line again. Out in the distance, a rider approached, his arms bleeding.

"Captain! The refugees, our men, we're being attacked!" He jumped off the Rapidash and began to warn the Captain of the battle ahead.

"Those damn Ferrenese, attacking our lands. Charge men! To battle!" Mounting his own Rapidash, he led the men on the battle march.

* * *

><p>Evelynn sat on a chair and stared out the castle window. Watching as the knights began their trek, her thoughts drifted to Gabriel. She finished signing a letter and placing her seal on it. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Enter." She turned and watched Lanz enter the room. "Close the door."

"Eve. Pardon, Lady Evelynn." Lanz bowed. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Lanz, can you deliver a message to Gabriel for me?" She handed the letter to the priest.

"Of course m'lady." He bowed once again. _What am I a sex messenger?_ He thought. "If you do not mind me asking, what is the letter about?"

"Something private and I would prefer if you didn't inquire about it further."

_Sigh, private as usual_. He took the letter and departed the room. "As you command. I'll deliver the letter." He left the castle walls and ran to catch up to the battalion. "Haunter, let's go!" The shadowy figure appeared on the ground below, acting as his shadow. _Oh you owe me big for this Gabe_.

* * *

><p>"Oh right the letter!" Lanz smacked himself on the face. He had gotten so caught up in touching and saving him he forgot completely about the reason he was there. They had already reformed their ranks and he couldn't exactly run up to the vanguard to deliver a simple letter. <em>Bah, I'll get to it later<em>, he thought.

* * *

><p>The destruction of the battle lay before the battalion. The cavalry was having difficulty defending the refugees and properly fighting the attacking forces. They were divided up too thinly.<p>

"Archers, fire at will from here!" The captain ordered. The archers moved in formation to the top of the hill and began to fire down at the attacking army. Their Pokémon stood in front of them, guarding them from any who may choose to attack them. "Men! Charge!" The rest of the battalion charged down the hill, Pokémon by their sides.

Gabriel drew his sword and clashed with the opposing army. He used his armored left arm to parry an attack from a blade. Quickly countering, he brought his own sword down on the man. The man's Scyther attacked from behind. Bringing it's claw down, it nearly struck down the young knight. Umbreon charged in and Tackled the bug Pokémon from the side. Gabriel sliced the Pokémon's abdomen, incapacitating it. Using Dark Pulse, Umbreon knocked back the enemy soldiers.

"Protect the refugees!" The captain yelled, stabbing an enemy.

A Charmeleon's Fire Spin came blasting at their battalion, burning a number of them. There were hundreds of them, a literal fire squad. The fire lizards were torching their way through the division.

"Retreat! The refugees have fled! Protect them!" The captain turned his Rapidash and raced to catch up to them. It was unnecessary to keep fighting an impossible fight. They had them outnumbered.

Just out of the flames reach, Gabriel had to think of something quickly. He had to at least hold off the enemy just a little longer.

"Umbreon! Double Team!" The dark Pokémon used the move and stood it's ground. The fire squad stopped their burning assault only to be met with an army of Umbreon. The Umbreon could easily match the Ferrenese army in number. Not knowing what to do, the enemy stopped in their tracks. Lanz came dashing down from the top of the hill and grabbed hold of Gabriel.

"Come on you fool! We can't stay here anymore!" The two ran back to catch up to the refugees. As they ran back, the Umbreon illusions unleashed a blast of Dark Pulses. The enemy began to retreat from the apparent en mass attack. Gabriel's own Umbreon collapsed in exhaustion. It proved difficult to create an army of illusions and sustain them. "Haunter! Go!"

Haunter faded in from underground and carried the weakened Umbreon. They had to quickly return to the lord's estate and warn of the oncoming army. They needed reinforcements.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

The Recommended Listening choices seem kinda random. I do _try_ to make them relevant to what's going to happen but a lot of the time it's just what I happen to be listening to.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recommended Listening: Reflection Eternal by Nujabes

Scorched Earth. As the battalion fled alongside the refugees, the land was being torched behind them. The fire squads burned through any and everything that might be useful to them. The trees faded into eternal darkness. The fields disappeared into the past in an instant. A dark cloud of smoke hung low over the branches. The sky was gone, replaced with a looming shadow.

They had trekked for miles, slowing down to a fast walk. The enemy army was taking their time, leaving behind an unrecognizable land.

"Gabriel! What the hell happened down there?" Larken came running back towards the two men. "Lanz? What are you doing here?"

"That's a wonderful wait to greet me Larken." They were at the back of the group, many of the refugees were searching for their family and friends amongst the crowd. They had abandoned their homes and taken what they could. Possessions were lost in the chaos of the attack and escape.

A young boy was crying alongside the road, covered in scars and bruises. The tears were dripping down his face, his hands covered in burns. As Gabriel continued to walk with Larken and the rest of the group, Lanz stopped. He looked at the little boy and just stared for a moment. For a minute stood there, staring at the crying lad. Lanz decided to continue walking.

The boy continued to sit there in tears, blood dripping from his hands. Sighing loudly, Lanz approached the boy from behind. He picked him up suddenly and carried him in his arms.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"M-my name is Dorian."

"Why are you crying Dorian?" He cradled him in his arms. Petting the boy's head, he comforted him.

"My brother…he…he…" He turned his head and looked back towards the fields.

* * *

><p>During the attack, before the arrival of Lanz and the rest of the battalion, the refugees were having difficulty fleeing the invading forces. The fire squad initiated the attack and burned through most of the cavalry, leaving the already vulnerable refugees more so.<p>

Little Dorian gripped his brother's hand, falling behind as they tried to escape the oncoming dangers. The army was closing in too quickly; the two couldn't run fast enough. With a sudden burst of flame, his brother was ignited and dropped to the ground.

Panicking, Dorian attempted to put out the flames with his hands. The fire singed his palms, he had to stop. Not knowing what to do, he knelt next to his burned sibling and cried until, with his last ounce of strength, the older sibling pushed him away and told him to run.

Tears in his eyes, he ran. He ran and ran and ran. He stopped running when he was finally well ahead of the refugees, well ahead of the army, away from his brother. Then he cried some more. A strange man lifted him up and cradled him in his arms.

* * *

><p>It had been a few minutes before Gabriel and Larken realized their friend had dropped behind. They paused for a moment and looked around. Not too far behind them they could see Lanz approaching with a boy in his arms.<p>

"Is he preying on _little_ boys now?" Larken asked, staring disapprovingly.

"Larken. Now is not the time to joke around." Gabriel walked back to Lanz and his new companion. "Where'd you find him?"

"He was…alone alongside the road. He's lost his brother." For once, Lanz had a serious look on his face. _I know what it is like to be alone. This boy will not suffer as I have. _"Hold him for a moment please." Gabriel took hold of the boy in his arms as Lanz opened his robe.

"This is seriously not the time for this!" Gabriel closed his eyes.

"Oh Gabey, get your mind out of the pig pen." He said, pinching his cheeks. The inside of his robes were lined with pouches containing various medical supplies that might be needed. From here, he pulled out bandages and a small vial of special oil. "Dorian, hold still for a moment alright?" The little boy nodded as Lanz poured some of the oil on the burns and began to wrap them.

Returning the boy to Lanz's arms, they pressed onward to the town. They had to prepare and fortify their defenses. The townspeople had to be evacuated. It was important that they return.

* * *

><p>"Those Ferren bastards!" The lord said. He had entered a war council and had been discussing their options. Unfortunately, things weren't going well.<p>

Lady Evelynn listened behind the door. After listening to the captain dictate his losses and the strategies that they should undertake, she darted out of the castle in a panic. _Gabriel_…

She ran past the castle walls and to the barracks, finding the refugees scattered about the town. There were many injured, tending to their wounds. She listened as she ran past them recounting their tales of danger and escape. Soldiers were evacuating the populous from their homes, building blockades to direct and divert enemy movement.

Arriving at the barracks, she found Gabe tending to Umbreon. She took a moment to catch her breath and started walking to him. "I'm glad you are alright." She said, fixing her hair.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled. He finished checking on Umbreon and let him go. He only needed some rest. He fixed his armor slightly and adjusted his posture.

"Well, I'm just happy you are not injured." She sat next to him and took hold of his hand. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"M-m'lady. Please, not in public." He began to blush and nervously looked around. Giggling, she stood up and pulled him behind the building where no one would see. For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes before entering an intimate embrace.

He leaned in and felt her soft lips press against his. They didn't get many chances alone. He gently ran his fingers up and down her spine, kissing her lips, her cheek, her neck. His heart was racing and he could feel that she was too as she pressed against him. Her breasts were heaving as their breaths grew quicker. He slowly began to bring his hand lower and lower.

"No…Gabe…stop…" She softly said. Her words said one thing while her body said another. She grabbed hold of his back. "No we can't…" He stopped kissing her. He stopped running his fingers down her back. He continued to hold her in his arms.

"It's fine…" He lifted her chin and they kissed once more.

* * *

><p>The soldiers who went on the charge were given a few hours respite. They had to report to duty before daybreak. Many of the barriers and makeshift walls had been erected, preparing the town for a siege.<p>

Gabriel sat along the river, his Umbreon sitting in a nearby tree again. He looked at his reflection in the water and sighed heavily. He felt a shove from behind and before he knew it he was head first in the water. Coming back up he turned to find Lanz laughing. "It's bloody freezing!"

"Why so glum?" He asked, taking off his robes. "You fail to reach the treasure trove again?" Laughing again he jumped into the water stark naked. Once more, Gabriel sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it. Relax." He swam over to his friend; the water wasn't deep. Gabriel began to take off his tunic, throwing his clothes onto the shore. He stood there and stared up at the moon as the cold water splashed against his chest.

Lanz wrapped his arms around him and the two stood still, the moonlight shining on them. Their cold wet bodies were pressed against each other and for once, Gabriel didn't mind. He took hold of Lanz's hand and turned his head to his friend. They looked at each other and smiled. There was nothing to say.

He could feel Lanz's hands shaking. Turning around, he looked at his pale friend.

"Let's get out before you freeze to death."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Despite what you may think, Gabriel is in fact straight. He and Lanz just have a very...intimate relationship.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The hours were ticking away. Gabriel already had his armor strapped on, staring out the barracks entrance. He wasn't able to sleep much. He had become anxious, worried. Many of the villagers had fled the town; others opted to take refuge in the castle. Pidgeot riders had been sent requesting aid from the nearby lords. The city was prepared for the siege. Soldiers and their Pokémon patrolled the walls; lookouts were on constant watch at the gates. The enemy had yet to arrive on the horizon.

Gabriel climbed the steps and stared out into the distance. The dark skies had begun to blend into a shade of grey, dawn approaching. Black clouds still loomed overhead, their arrival foreshadowing the oncoming invasion.

_Why now?_

The Ferren commander stared down at the map. There were only two gates for the city of Elatia, one alongside the eastern wall and another along the southwestern. From what he understood about the gates, they were made of timber wood. With the arrival of his army, soldiers stood guard at every hour of the day. They had yet to spot the stonewalls, staying out of sight.

After the territory of Fer separated from the Federation, the region had entered a relative peace. After thirteen years, their lord had made the first move against the Federation by beginning an assault on the territory of Elatia, the closest one. Elatia had been a prime target, the territory was not known for their military might.

The commander moved his figurines forward. A forward charge on the gates would leave them open to archer range and whatever Pokémon they had in their possession. Their defenses couldn't possibly be particularly strong, they had heavily injured the battalion that had arrived to protect the refugees. Their relentless assault on the outlying villages had brought heavy losses upon the innocent.

_Necessary casualties_. He smiled at the thought of burning through Elatia as he had the towns. Turning to his subordinates, he ordered the assault. He stepped out of his tent and looked upon his army, their red armor glistened in the morning glow, despite the black clouds.

Their red army would burn through the territory with ease. _I will help our lord see this land turn to ash_.

Far off on the horizon, the enemy came into view. Their red armor glinted in the morning sun. The bells rang through the town, archers lined up on the walls. Gabriel ran down the steps and formed ranks with the other men. The gates parted down the middle and they marched out. Upon exiting, the gates closed behind them, leaving a wave of isolation of the men, despite the archer cover and the Pokémon marching beside them. It was the first time Gabriel had been outside of the gate when it closed; it was almost always open. Now, he was to guard the entrance with his life.

Umbreon watched from the wall, standing next to Houndoom and Larken. Gabriel wanted him on the inside, to protect his mother in case they got through. The battalion had stopped marching a couple meters away from the wall. Gabe turned and could see Umbreon gazing at him from above. He gripped his spear tighter and checked the blade strapped to his back. His dark Pokémon wouldn't be able to help him this time. He looked to the empty space beside him, neither of them liked being apart from each other.

He held the shield in his left hand. It was cumbersome and large. It impaired his movement but was a necessary precaution. He had gotten lucky last time. He didn't want to be caught off guard again.

The sun was well into the sky when the Ferren army stood no farther then a couple dozen paces in front of them. A large mustachioed man rode out to them, glaring down at the opposing army.

"Leave your lord and join us!" He demanded, raising his spear. He held the reins in his hands and turned the horse, pointing his blade down at the Elatian soldiers. "Or perish here." Some of the men looked around, watching for any movement on their end. A few were beginning to feel uneasy, slowing swaying as they adjusted their feet. A clang echoed through the ranks as a man dropped his spear and ran across the field. He had initiated a wave of abandonment and hopelessness across the army; many men followed suit.

There were empty spaces where former comrades once stood. Gabriel felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, an already one-sided fight became that much more difficult. What was left of the army banded closer together, filling in the gaps left behind by the traitors. Shoulder to shoulder, they stared down the enemy leader. His laugh roared through the town, reverberating pass the men.

"So be it. Here, Elatia shall fall." He turned his Rapidash and rode back to his army. The sweat began to drip down his face as he gripped the spear tighter. With a sudden burst of flame, the enemy charged at them, blades in hand and Pokémon at their sides.

Larken readied her bow as the enemy charged the infantry. She nocked her arrow and waited for the order. Her captain's order roared through her eardrums and she released the arrow. The wave of arrows descended from the heavens, raining down upon the charging enemy. She quickly pulled an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. Again, she fired. She aimed for no one in particular, just another soldier. Looking to the horizon, her eyes were met with a sudden fear.

Eve stood at her balcony and watched as the battle unfolded. She could already hear the cries of men, the sound of blades crashing against each other. The door creaked open and the sound of footsteps bounced off the walls.

"Eve dear. We need your help downstairs." The lord approached his daughter and spoke from behind her. His white beard framed his face. His formerly long, feathery hair had disappeared, revealing a balding scalp. All that was left was a long strand of hair, behind his ear. He looked into the mirror and twirled it in his finger as he spoke. "We need help passing out the rations."

"Yes father." She looked away from the walls and descended the staircase. She prayed that her friends were fine.

Lanz was passing around a small ration of bread to every person. The assault had just begun but it was necessary to conserve what little supplies they had. The civilians had taken shelter in the lord's castle, the next safest place. He noticed Lady Eve come down the stairs.

Haunter phased through the floor and looked to him. Lanz had yet to take notice of his Pokémon, he continued to stare at Eve.

"Oh, Haunter. How fares the battle?"

Blood dripped off his spearhead as it pierced an enemy soldier. Up above he could hear the screeches of bird Pokémon as they fought with the archers. A Growlithe came pouncing at him, it's mouth aflame.

He took cover behind his shield, blocking the flaming hound. The shield began to burn into his armor; the heat from the Growlithe grew stronger with every second. A torrent of water came blasting in from his flank, cooling down both his armor and dissipating the fire type. He turned to his side, a soldier nodded as he ordered his Poliwag to release another blast again.

Gabriel jabbed his spear into an oncoming soldier. The blood splattered on his face, on his armor.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Larken fired another arrow at the Pidgeot rider, her arrow whizzing through the air. The mounted rider did a barrel roll and avoided the arrow. Using it's wings, the bird unleashed a wave of air at the archer ranks. She ducked behind the wall as the Gust knocked an ally from the wall.

She reached for another arrow; grabbing at nothing she realized her quiver was empty. She took cover behind the wall and looked around, searching for any arrow she could find. With a screech the Pidgeot crashed in from above, knocking another soldier off the wall.

Barking, Houndoom leapt up and bit into the Pidgeot's leg, the blood dripping down. Crying, the Pidgeot drew away from the wall, it's leg bloodied from the wound. Houndoom used it's flames to help push back the air forces. Strapped to it's back was another quiver of arrows, he always carried Larken's extra arrows. She was able to focus on the battle below now, Houndoom now helping keep the air forces at bay. Quickly she shot an arrow down below.

* * *

><p>Gabriel blocked a slash with his sword and was about to jab when an arrow from above pierced the man's abdomen. Their line was holding, they were keeping the enemy forces at bay. Their forces began to thin and soon enough all that was left were a few soldiers and Pokémon retreating back.<p>

With a loud roar, the Elatian soldiers screamed in victory. They had beaten back the enemy. Their cheers were cut short when a loud horn sounded from across the field. A horde of Nidokings, Nidoqueens, and Rhyhorns were barreling towards them in a full charge.

"Reform the ranks!" The general yelled. The armored Pokémon were charging towards them. A large Rhyhorn was running towards him, it's horn down. The massive rock force crashed into his shield and sent him flying back. Blood dripped down his face as he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Larken watched in horror as Gabriel was tossed aside like a ragdoll. His corpse laid on the ground, unmoving as their ranks fell apart. She screamed as tears framed her face. In anger she fired the rest of her quiver at the air forces until she dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face.<p>

"Larken! We have to fall back to the Lord's manor." The brown haired man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the steps. The infantry outside the wall had been torn to bits, the heavy armored Pokémon having trampled over them.

"No! Gabe is still down there!" She said, trying to keep on the wall. "Asio, let me go!"

"He's gone! You saw it for yourself! We have to defend the civilians, come on!" Asio grabbed both her arms and forced her down the steps. Houndoom covered their rear, blasting at any birds that dared attack them.

* * *

><p><em>Ow my head<em>, he thought. He felt his brain pulsating in his skull. A high pitched ringing echoed in his ears. His eyes fluttered open as he lay on the ground. He heard nothing, only the crackle of burning wood and the smack of stone hitting the floor. His breathing was short and quick. His chest plate was dented and pressing into his upper body. Sitting up, he reached around and unstrapped the armor.

Relieving the pressure, he staggered upward and looked around. His vision was blurry but was able to make out dozens of silhouettes surrounding him. Squinting, he realized he was encircled by the dead of Pokémon and soldiers, of allies and enemies.

A sense of panic descended on him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the city walls, what was left of it. The wall had crumbled, the wooden gates splintered and broken. Smoke rose up from all around the city. He dropped to his knees and came to a realization.

He had failed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

There was a long gap here between Chapter 7 and 8... I apologize. I moved and I'm still settling in, sorta. This chapter was short just because I felt that it was good place to leave a cliffhanger... :D


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once again he opened his eyes. He found himself laying in a bed, bandaged and cleaned. He looked around in a panic. _How did I get here?_ He asked himself. Attempting to sit up, he leaned forward and felt a sharp pain stab into his chest and shoulder. Cringing, he took hold of his arm.

The wood door slowly creaked open; a small pair of eyes peered through. The door quickly shut again as little footsteps echoed through the room. A moment later, larger ones proceeded to approach. Opening, a man entered the room. Gabriel turned his head and attempted to sit up again.

"Hey now. Don't push yourself. You're still injured." He gently brought him back down onto the pillow. "Everything's better with some wine in the belly." The man held a cup to Gabriel's mouth and slowly poured the wine in. Coughing, Gabriel choked a little on the alcohol.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He coughed up. His voice was weak, fragile. He had given up his venture to sit up, but he continued to stare at the man.

"They call me Brandt. My daughter and I were passing through Elatia, or what's left of it. We're a part of a little…. mercenary troop. Lord Snow sent us here to help. It seems that we were too late." Brandt paused for a moment and looked out the window. "Arya, you can stop listening. I know you're there."

A young girl peered from behind the doorframe. A loud sigh escaped her breath and entered the room. She was a young girl, no older then twelve years old. Her bright blue eyes stared at him as he lay in the bed. She bore no air of innocence; her eyes told him so.

"This is Arya, my daughter. A quiet one she is." He took hold of the girl and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Lord Snow does not have enough men from his own armies? Instead he hires mercenaries?" He turned away in disgust.

"Hm. I suppose I'll leave you to your thoughts then. Come Arya." Carrying his daughter, Brandt stepped outside of the room and proceeded to close the door. "Our troop is leaving in a day or so, once we've found proper proof to show to Lord Snow. You're…welcome to join us." With that, the door creaked shut.

_Am I the only survivor? What happened? Mother…Lanz…Larken…Evelynn._ He found tears building up again. He had to see for himself. Ignoring the pain, he forced himself upwards. Turning, he stepped off the bed and lurched forward onto the door.

He walked out the building and realized it was a home just outside the city, not too far from his own home. He proceeded to walk to the remains of the city, staggering along the way. Behind him, footsteps pressed against the dirt pathway.

"You shouldn't be walking." Brandt said, catching up to the wounded soldier. Gabriel took hold of his side, the pain growing ever more excruciating.

"I have to see for myself what has become of the city." He continued to push one leg in front of the other. Arriving at the wall, he stepped through the torn hole. Many of the buildings closer to the wall had been destroyed completely but as they got deeper into the city, more and more of the buildings were generally intact. Finally finding where his Lord's estate should be, he found no wall and a scorched ground.

From the balcony hung a man as Ferrenese Banners flew in the wind. He had been severely beaten and his clothes were torn. Stepping closer, Gabriel looked in horror as he realized who it was, his Lord.

"Were there any civilian bodies?" Gabriel asked, turning away.

"None, only soldiers and your Lord."

"Then there's hope." Gabriel looked back at Brandt and the two walked back to the abandoned home.

* * *

><p>Gabriel finished packing a duffel bag and stepped outside. The mercenary troop was beginning their return north to Krysha. He looked at the city walls in sadness. The Ferrenese army had swept through them and completely ravaged the city.<p>

"So you'll be joining us then?" Brandt questioned, carrying Arya on his shoulders.

"I have no where else to go and no clues to search for any survivors. I might as well."

"No need to be so negative lad. Anyways, we're going to head north to a little town. From there, we cross the border into Krysha and head to another town. We take a ship across the river and head to the capital from there."

"That first town before we cross the border, how do we know it's even there?"

"We passed through on our way here. It's only been a fortnight, it should still be standing." Nodding in understanding, Gabriel began to walk up the dirt path northbound. He was surrounded by the entire mercenary troop, a group no larger then two dozen. There were men and women, each with their own weapons and Pokémon.

Behind him, Gabriel could barely hear the tiny whispers of the young girl. He realized something then, something off about the group. He began to slow down so Brandt and Arya could catch up to him.

"Brandt, if this is a mercenary troop, why is a little girl like Arya traveling with you?" He began to interrogate him. No one in their right minds would take a young girl to an expected battlefield.

"Ah yes. I forget sometimes that it's a bit strange to take her with us. Despite her age, she's quite a capable healer. Her Happiny is our resident medic and would only listen to her." Brandt smiled casually.

"I suppose that's reason enough to have her with you." No longer worrying about the child, Gabriel continued to make idle chatter with the brawly man. "How long would it be till we reach the first town?"

"We should be there in less then a week, shorter if we walk through some of the night." Again, Arya whispered into her father's ears. "Now?" She nodded quickly. "Alright then. If you'll excuse us, she has to take care of some…business."

He rushed forward off the path and behind the trees, his daughter in tow. Not to far behind them the pink Happiny bounded forward after them. "I can do it myself!" Came a small cry from the shrubbery.

"Alright alright. Hurry up now." Brandt stepped out from the brush and waved at Gabe.

* * *

><p>The Sun had descended into the west hours ago and the group was finally coming to a halt. They had come slightly off the road and had begun to make a fire. The tall grass was cut and used as makeshift beds.<p>

"Get some sleep everyone, we're getting up at first light."

_Northbound_… He thought._ Please be alright_. He tossed and turned on his mat, crunching the dry grass as he tried to sleep. Giving up, he turned onto his back and stared up into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Days and nights went on as such. The group traveled and paused for the young girl. They walked the path most traveled and saw no signs of survivors or people. Soon enough, they arrived at the first town.<p>

"Ah, you're little group has returned. Please come in." The innkeeper led the party into a building and called the barmaid for some wine. "So, are the rumors true?" He whispered. It had spread like wildfire that Elatia's capital city had been burned to the ground, ravaged of all life and valuables.

"Unfortunately yes. Ferren will have the force of the entire federation on their neck soon enough. If you don't mind, my little group is weary from travel. We'd like to see our rooms." Brandt said, Arya hiding behind him.

"Yes of course. Down the corridor this way. There should be enough rooms to accommodate you and your companions." The innkeeper gestured to his right, bowing slightly.

* * *

><p>Sleep escaped him again. Gabriel lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He found himself doing this often now, laying there staring. Even the comfort of a warm bed and meal did him no good. It had been days since he left the capital, since he left his home. He hadn't taken the time to introduce himself to the group yet. Other then Brandt and Arya, he knew none of their names or how the group functioned. If he were going to travel with them a bit longer, it would be best to be become friendly. <em>So be it<em>.

He got up off the bed and left the room. Heading down the hallway, he saw a a few members of the troop sitting around the table, laughing loudly and drowning themselves in wine.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Gabriel asked, approaching them.

"Not at all lad. Barmaid, some more wine for the boy!" One burly man yelled, gesturing the woman to them. "I don't believe any of us have really spoken with you yet. My name is Sinead."

"I'm Glenn. The silent one over here is Joran." A blonde haired man slapped the dark haired man on the back. "This lovely lass here is Wren." He leaned in closer and began to whisper. "She may dress like it, but don't mistake her for the town bicycle. I'm pretty sure no one's gotten a ride in-" His face soon met the ground as the short haired woman punched him in the back of the head.

"Hi there. I'm Wren. Glenn thinks women adore him. Don't take any advice from him. He's nothing but a filthy slob." Pushing her back, Glenn braced himself against the table and stood up.

"That's not what you said befo-" His face crashed into the ground once more.

"Don't, ever mention that." They all exploded in laughter and Gabriel laughed with them. It had been awhile since he'd really laughed so hard. It was strange; the group accepted him so easily.

"She's finally asleep." Brandt sighed as he entered the main room. Taking a seat next to Gabe, he sighed in exhaustion. "Everyday I wish her mother was still alive."

"Here we go again-" Glenn said as Wren punched him in the face.

"Be nice!"

"You were married?" Gabe asked, handing him a cup of wine.

"Before, yes. She was a part of our mercenary band too. Little Arya takes after her in abilities and intelligence."

"Don't forget looks." Wren said smiling. "Elaine was a gorgeous woman. Not like you, you old goat."

"Haha yes. She really is her mother's daughter."

"How exactly did she look?" Gabriel asked.

"She had long brown hair and beautiful auburn eyes." His eyes began to glaze over as he stared off into the wall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a sensitive topic. I merely wanted to know."

"It's ok. I see her every time I look at Arya. It…" He quickly chugged his wine and looked to the barmaid for another drink.

* * *

><p>His head was aching. He could feel the back of his head pulsating with every passing second. He turned onto his back and cringed as the light entered the window. He wiped the drool off his face and sat up off the ground. He stumbled out of the room and towards the bar.<p>

"Gabriel! Have you seen Arya?" Brandt came rushing towards him with sweat dripping down his face. He took hold of Gabe's shoulders and stared.

"No I haven't. What's happened?"

"She's gone! I woke up this morning and no one has seen her." His face was grief stricken; a sense of panic had descended on the group.

They bolted out the door and split up, searching for the young brunette girl. It was a small town and it shouldn't be hard to find her. They were wrong. The two searched all day, questioning every man and woman about her, but no one had seen her.

Upon returning to the inn, Gabriel found Brandt sitting in complete agony. His eyes were red and his face was soaked in sweat. Sighing, Gabe entered the inn and asked the barmaid for a cup of wine. Taking the glass, he turned and saw Arya sitting at a table.

"Arya?" She looked at him and stared. "Your father was looking all over for you. Where did you go?"

"I've been here the whole time. I woke up this morning and he wasn't there. I waited for him to come back but he never showed up. I thought he left without me…" She whispered as her eyes began to tear up. Picking her up, he brought her outside to her father. Taking hold of her, they all smiled in relief.

"I think you slept in the wrong room Brandt."

* * *

><p>By noon the next day, the group had packed up their supplies and was heading off North to the border of Elatia and Krysha. There were fewer and fewer trees as they walked. A lush field of grass surrounded them. Pokémon scurried along the ground, hidden among the tall grass.<p>

Gabriel carried Arya on his shoulders as they ventured northward. Flocks of birds flew through the air, Arya's laughter echoed as she played with his hair.

"Keep working!" Came the order, followed by a cracking whip. The mercenary band stopped in their tracks. Listening closely, they could hear the whip again. Putting her down, Gabriel dashed into the tall grass, his hand gripping his blade. Running to the sound, he entered a clearing and discovered a man whipping a young Scyther.

Running again, Gabe tackled the man into the ground, beating him in the face. The others in the group ran to the clearing and encountered others as they gathered to fight the young man. Wren quickly kicked a man in the back while Brandt pummeled another. Tying them up, the mercenary band didn't know what to do with them.

"Kill them." Joran said as he sharpened his knife.

"Untie them. We're not killers." Gabriel said looking at them.

"What exactly were they doing?" Wren asked, dusting herself off.

"By the look of their equipment and this paper I found in their shirt, they seem to be slave drivers. For some reason they were commissioned to clear out this area." Brandt said reading.

"Pokémon aren't slaves…" Gabe whispered, looking down. "You're free to go now. Go on." He attempted to usher out the Scyther and many fled into the tall grass once they were told to do so. One stayed and stared.

"Look, it's bleeding." Wren pointed to the Scyther's leg. "Arya!" Arya and her Happiny came running to the clearing. Pointing to the Scyther, Arya approached cautiously. Using Healing Wish, the wound healed.

"Alright, go on now." Gabriel said, waving it off. But still, it stayed. Stepping closer, it approached him cautiously. Hesitating for a moment, Gabriel stepped back. It continued to step forward and soon Gabriel walked to it. "Do you want to come with me?" It nodded. Petting it's head he whispered. "I'm Gabriel."

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

My longest chapter by FAR. I had alot of time jumps merely so I could just cut to the chase and progress the story. Plus, i don't know WHEN the next update will be. So until then, I hope this long chapter satisfied you. That and this little MAP I made of the region of Luthenia.

I forgot. Can't post the link. Soooo...message me if you want it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a few days since the mercenary troop had left the first town and now they had already passed the border. Gabriel and his Scyther were sitting beside a nearby tree, the campfire blazing in front of them. The group had just set up camp and was preparing dinner. Gabe and Scyther had gathered the firewood a few moments earlier.

Using a whetstone, he had begun to sharpen his blade. He had done it little by little for nearly every night they were traveling and now, it was nearly perfect. Brandt peeked out from behind the flap of his tent. Coming out, he held something behind him and approached the young knight.

"Looks like you do a good job there. Your blade looks brand new." Brandt smiled bigger then usual. Gabriel shook his head and smiled.

"Want me to do something for you?"

"Actually, yes." Brandt revealed from behind him a small hand axe. "It hasn't been sharpened in quite sometime and we won't find a talented blacksmith until we reach the capital. So…" He smiled again.

"You want me to sharpen it for you?" He sheathed his sword and held out his hand. Taking the axe, he began to use the whetstone again.

"You have my thanks. I'll bring you some food once it's ready." Brandt walked to the fire and checked on their meal. Scyther shook it's head in haughty derision.

"What? He saved my life, the least I could do is sharpen his axe." He shook his head back at the bug Pokémon and got back to work. After a few minutes, Arya walked up to him with a plate in her hand. She held it right up to his face and smiled.

"Thank you." She giggled happily and skipped away, Happiny bounding behind her. Again, Scyther shook it's head.

* * *

><p>It had been slow days since their travels began. They had walked the path without event. Each day was blending into the next and soon enough, Gabriel lost track of time. He no longer knew how long it had been since the attack. He did not know how much time had passed since he last saw his friends.<p>

The sun was beating down on the group. Their packs began to feel heavier and heavier with every step. The formerly green fields had transformed into dry grass; it crunched under their steps.

It took much time and effort but the group had finally arrived at the next town. It was larger then the last, as many towns were larger then those in Elatia. It was a bustling fishing town and often used as a trading center. Northeast, up river, lead into the mountains. The river went deep into the mountains and was used as a quick transit into Krysha. To the west was a large lake inhabiting the center of the territory.

Ponyta were pulling carts, Mr. Mime waiting tables in restaurants and cafes, Jigglypuff singing along the streets and Pidgey and other birds covering the roofs. It truly was a town of both Pokémon and people. There were more domesticated Pokémon here then Gabriel had ever really seen; not Pokémon bred for war or farming, but Pokémon working alongside people.

"You can pick up your jaw lad. Wait till we reach the capital. Then you'll truly be amazed."

* * *

><p>Gabriel sat on a barstool and slowly sipped at his drink. Pokémon had their own little area in the building; there was special food for them. Most of the group was either asleep or, well, asleep. Gabriel wanted a nightcap before heading off to hit the hay. Suddenly, the door burst open.<p>

"Another round of drinks on me!" A woman yelled carrying a pouch of coins high above her head. Gabriel turned his head and saw a woman no older then him. She had short brown hair with long bangs, it was feathery and bounced with each stepped. She sat down next to him and took hold of a mug. "We can't be friends ya know?" Gabriel shook his head.

"What?" He looked at her curiously.

"We can't be friends. I saw you staring at me." She turned to him and smiled, taking a drink.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to. But, what do you mean we can't be friends?"

"We just can't. You'd fall in love with me and I'd break your heart." Smiling again, she took another gulp.

"Keep telling yourself that. I assure you, I won't." Holding out his hand, he smiled at her. "I'm Gabriel." She shook his hand and smiled back.

"Elaine."

* * *

><p>Gabriel awoke the next morning, his head pounding. By now, this feeling was already all to familiar to him. He knew he'd have to buy a drink. He looked around for his coin pouch. It wasn't on the nightstand or on the floor. He searched through his clothes and still hadn't found it.<p>

"That… she…shit."

* * *

><p>"Good grab Linoone. I thought he'd notice you last night." She counted the coins in the palm of her hand, pushing them back and forth with her finger, the town already far behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Is this the first time I had cursing in here? I don't know anymore. If it is, then HURRAH! Cursing! If it isn't, then it's no big deal then. I do want to apologize to those who do not like cursing but that's why I rated this M. It is rated M right?

You might want to remember Elaine and her Linoone...

If you want to see the Region map then head to my account profile! I have a link there :D


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In a mad dash Gabriel burst from the inn and whistled loudly. From atop the roof Scyther came gliding down.

"Did you see a woman, shorter then me, with short brown hair walk by? She had on a dark cloak." Gabriel asked, panic on his breath. Scyther shook it's head. "Damn. She stole my money."

"Who stole your money?" Brandt stepped out from the inn, Arya in his arms as usual. "Wait. Let me guess. Shortish woman with brown hair and otherwise no real identifying features. Was her name Elaine?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"She used to be a part of our little family. I didn't think she was let out of prison already." He stared off into the distance.

"Prison?"

"Yes. As you can tell, she has certain talents with that Linoone of hers that got her put behind bars."

* * *

><p>Only a few miles outside of the city, a tall, well-dressed man rode in a Ponyta-pulled carriage. He had quickly fallen asleep after having left the inn. The coachman had pulled on the reins and come to a stop.<p>

"Sir. There appears to be a young lady here, quite injured." The coachman said as he approached the door. He had taken off his hat and held it close to his chest.

"You know the-" He was cut off.

"Yes sir. She's quite beautiful." He gestured for her to come closer.

"Would you do me the kindness of escorting me back to the town sir. I've injured my leg quite badly and… I don't think I can make it without your help." The brunette said.

"Of course madam. Julian, turn the carriage. Come in dear, have a seat. We'll have you at the doctor's in a matter of moments." He patted the seat next to him and smiled. "So tell me, what were you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"Oh I was chasing after the most darling Pokémon but I'm afraid I wandered too far away and fell." She looked at him softly and held her leg.

* * *

><p>"As busy as this city is, I'm not surprised she was here. A bit strange that she'd pocket you though. You're not the type of person I would've pegged to be carrying gold." Brandt said, adjusting his pack.<p>

"How long till we leave for the capital?"

"An hour or so I suppose. Not too long from now."

"You go on ahead. I'm gonna stay here and try to look for her."

"Kid, I don't recommend it. We know these cities in and out. There's no way in hell you'd find her." He shook his head. "But fine. Take this map. The capital is over here." He pointed to a city. "You're gonna take a Pokéferry across the river and you're gonna travel on the road to the capital. We'll wait at Morning Breath Inn."

Gabriel nodded in thanks and ran deeper into the bustling town. Scyther dashed from roof to roof, watching him as he dodged crowds. He stopped by vendors and salesmen, questioning them about the brunette woman. Frustrated, he kept running, keeping his eyes open for her. He turned the corner of the building and ran into an exquisite carriage.

The carriage door swung open and out stepped a mustached man.

* * *

><p>They had arrived in the city and were slowly making there way to the clinic. They had stopped every few minutes, people crossing back and forth in front of the carriage. Turning the corner, they stopped in front of the clinic.<p>

"Well my dear, here we are. Let me just-" THUD. The carriage shook. "What in the world?" The man stepped out of the carriage, twirling his mustache. "Julian, my Luxio." From the driver's seat, landed a blue furred, golden adolescent lion. It's tail swung back and forth. "Tell me who you are and you better have a good answer. Now, quickly, who are you?" The Luxio was ready to pounce; it's eyes staring at him.

He pulled himself up and gazed at the mustached man and his Luxio. Dusting himself off, Scyther dropped down from the rooftop and landed next to him.

"My apologies sir. I turned the corner and didn't see your carriage. Unfortunately I'm a tad busy at the moment." Nodding his head forward, the young man and his Pokémon were off again, running to whatever drew their attention. Shaking his head, the man looked to his Luxio and nodded. Stepping back into the carriage, he closed the door and turned to the woman.

"Where were we-" He looked in astonishment as he found the carriage devoid of the young woman.

* * *

><p>"Did you get it?" A brunette woman asked as she ran into an alley. From her sleeves peered a Linoone with a small coin pouch in it's hands. "That's a good boy." The alleyway had come to a dead end. Pulling up a broken crate, she sat down and poured the coins onto her hand. "This should be enough to get us to the capital. Besides, there would be plenty of suckers along the way if need be."<p>

She began to pet her Linoone and looked to the alley entrance. She watched as the people walked passed her and kept her eyes out for the mustached gentlemen. After a few minutes of constant staring, she stepped out onto the street. No one stared at her. No one looked her way. She was another face in the crowd. Quickly looking around, she ventured out of the town once more.

* * *

><p>The sun had fallen behind the buildings, the small lights of lanterns and candles lit up the streets. Despite his efforts, Gabriel had failed to find Elaine and his money. Giving up, he made his way out of the town. The ferry across the river was north of the town. If he walked through the night, he might be able to catch up to the mercenary troop.<p>

The grassy meadow had descended into a deep cold. His plated armor wasn't particularly warming. His Scyther walked beside him, it's movements slow and robotic. On the horizon, a small light shimmered not too far off the road. Hoping for the kindness of company, he pushed onward to the light.

As he got closer, he could make out a lone figure wrapped in a cloak. The brown cloak hit a nerve of familiarity. He snuck closer and closer. With every step, he began to realize who was sitting there.

"You!" With a yell, Gabriel and Scyther charged forward at her. Drawing his sword from it's scabbard, he lunged. Surprised by the sudden attack, she somersaulted away from the oncoming blade. Whistling loudly, she barely evaded the sword. From the brush leapt a Linoone, attacking Scyther.

Elaine had been running from his blade, escaping each slash carefully and precisely. With one quick motion she rolled towards him and kicked his chest. Tumbling backwards, Gabriel collided with Scyther's back, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"The two of aren't very coordinated with each other are you?" Gabe looked up at her, the moonlight shining behind her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I spent about half a week trying to figure out how to end this chapter. Yes it's relatively short and sudden but it'll give me time to get to the point I want to. Again, the maps are on my profile for free viewing. Just saying.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She looked down at him as he labored up. "I said you'd fall in love with me and now, here you are." She shook her head.

"I'm not in love with you! I want my money back!" He yelled as he helped Scyther up.

"By the style of your armor and the blade you carry, you must be a knight. Tell me sir knight, what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" she slowly spun around as she spoke, motioning to the open fields. "Ah well, it doesn't matter I suppose. I could care less about you."

"Fine then. Just give me back my money and I'll be out of your hair." He held out his hand and waited for his coin pouch, glaring at her and her auburn hair.

"Now we have a problem. You want your money and I need it." She playfully played with the beard she pretended was there. "What a dilemma."

"This is no joking matter. Please just return to me my coin pouch and we'll be on our way. Otherwise, I will be forced to hurt you. I don't want to have to do that." He grasped the hilt of his blade once more, preparing to attack.

"Tsk tsk. Now, that is not very knightly. I do suppose I could beat you again." He released his blade in embarrassment. Now was a time for words. Thinking for a moment, she reached into her cloak and tossed him his pouch. It barely glided through the air and landed at his feet.

"It's empty."

"Yes, well, you asked for the pouch." He angrily grabbed his sword again. "Now now, don't be brash. I merely joke. I suppose we could work something out. I recently…_procured_…some more finances. That combined with your money, which I hold in my possession, could get us both to the capital. I assume that's where you're going since you happened to stumble upon my little campfire." She cut him off before he could speak up. "There's no way you were able to actually track me here, so don't try to lie, although lying wouldn't be very knightly. Anyways, you could either fight, lose and suffer out here in the cold wilderness, penniless or you could heal your bruised ego and we can both reach our destination safely." She merely smiled, waiting for his answer.

He sighed loudly and thought for a moment. She held the power. He couldn't fight her or her Linoone. Despite his gut, he knew he would have to travel with her. He knew she was right, though he would never admit it.

"Fine then. We'll go in the morning." He mumbled.

"Yes well, that's a good boy. Since we're travelling together, there are certain rules. Rule 1: You are never, under any circumstance, to have the money. Rule 2: You are never, under any circumstance, to _attack_ me. That rule may seem redundant but I just want to put it out there. You try to harm my Linoone or me and you will no longer be a man." She paced around the campfire and tapped her fingers as she called out the rules.

"Rule 3: You are to act as my own personal slave. Any of your actions proving otherwise will lead to your abandonment without any money. Are we clear?" She stopped pacing and pointed at him, an air of seriousness having blanketed her. He had already lain down on the ground and fallen asleep by the time she finished her rant. He was only able to mumble a few words in confirmation that he heard everything, which he didn't.

The stars hung low, the bright light shining long after the campfire had died. They soon melted into the rising dawn, the orange ocean of light pouring across the continent. Ever the early riser, Elaine stood above Gabe as he slept. Bringing her foot back she launched it into his ribcage, deafening herself with his screams of pain.

"ARGH! Was that necessary!" He yelled, grasping his stomach.

"That is no way to speak to me slave. Hurry up; we leave in a few minutes. My pack is over there." She pointed to a sack near the cold campfire. Begrudgingly, he tottered it and carried it along with his. "Let's get a move on slave. We have to reach the capital."

* * *

><p>He collapsed onto the ferry. Hours of walking had finally garnered a rest as they crossed the river. The ferryman had requested an inordinate amount of gold, but the two were safely crossing. The deck was large enough to hold hundreds of people but held only a few dozen. The crossing took a little over half an hour, but Gabe was grateful for the respite. He sat against the edge of the ferry, the packs next to him. He turned his head and looked up at Elaine as she leaned against the hand railing. Her long bangs hung in front of her face, her hooded cloak hiding the rest of her figure. She appeared to be staring out into the river, deep in thought. By chance, she noticed him staring up at her.<p>

"Is there something you need slave?" She asked, turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"No. Of course not." He stammered slightly.

"Because you were staring as if there was something you wanted." Linoone had poked it's head from inside her hood. It was something he was still not yet used to, her Linoone hid itself in her clothing and was often used in her work. "Never mind, we're getting ready to port. Pick up our things, I'll be right back." She walked off. Gabe shook his head and did as he was told.

He was stepping onto the dock, packs in tow and Scyther behind him, when Elaine came rushing up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, swerving through the small dock.

"Come on, we have to get out of here now." She whispered, pulling him along still. They stopped for a moment when loud yelling came from the ferry.

"Stop them! They took our gold! Guards!" The ferryman hopped forward, his hands tied and pants around his ankles. Hopping after them, he fell of the dock and into the river, his pants still down.

They had picked up their pace and were now running through the riverside town. Turning quickly, they ducked into an alleyway and quietly waited.

"You stole the gold?" He shoved her shoulder.

"Not very knightly, I know. But I'm not a knight. Besides, I only stole back what we paid." She smiled at him and the two laughed quietly together as guards ran passed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

My friend is working on a song for this. Think of it as a main theme. I currently have the first draft of it and so far it's sounding really nice. Until we can get a quality recording device, it'll be a work in progress. Till next time!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The chaos had died down and the two felt it was now safe to leave the alley. They began to walk out onto the street when Gabriel took hold of her shoulder. "Wait," he said. "Let's be a bit more cautious." He didn't want them to waste any more time, but he knew that an encounter with the law enforcement would delay them further. "Perhaps we should send out your Linoone first, over the roofs, and check if it really is safe." She thought for a moment and nodded her head. She whistled and pointed up to the roof. Linoone burst forth from her cloak and climbed to the top of the building. Scyther began to breath heavily.

"Don't look at me like that. Her Linoone isn't as easily seen. You'd stand out on these straw roofs. If anything, you'd fall through." The riverside town wasn't very large; buildings were made of clay with an interior laden with straw. No building raised higher then the ground floor. Scyther shook it's head and looked away in anger.

Linoone scurried in from the front and climbed up Elaine's leg. As Gabriel and Scyther began to argue, Elaine sighed heavily and grabbed the young knight by the shoulder, pulling him out into the street. "It's all clear. Let's go."

* * *

><p>They had been able to get through most of the town without event. They passed through the streets and people without so much as a second glance. Intending to sneak out undisturbed, they kept their heads low and proceeded to walk out.<p>

"Are you harboring the thieves?" A guard yelled, shoving the old man.

"We'll arrest you if you are!" The other guard shoved him back. The elderly man was the punching bag for the three guards. Gabriel stopped as they walked by. The guards continued to shove the man and accuse him of hiding the thieves, of hiding him.

"Slave, don't do it. We're in the clear." Elaine said.

"It isn't right. He's getting in trouble for what we did." Gabriel quickly grabbed a guard, as he was about to push the man. "No more of this. He's done nothing wrong."

The guards smirked and without warning drew their swords. Heaving one guard at the others, Gabriel quickly unsheathed his sword. They came at him together and Gabriel had difficulty parrying their attacks. He took a step back and then another. He was losing ground. He looked to Elaine and nodded towards the old man. She quickly escorted him away from the fight scene.

Blocking a downward attack, Gabriel kicked a guard in the chest. He ducked quickly as the other attempted to slash at him. He brought up the hilt of his blade and used the pommel to uppercut the attacking guard. Hearing a battle cry, he quickly spun around and parried the oncoming attack. Sidestepping beside the guard, Gabriel tripped the guard using the flat side of his blade. Sheathing his blade, he dusted himself off and left quickly.

Scyther trailed behind him. After they turned the corner and were no longer visible to the defeated guards, Gabriel turned to it. "Thanks. Not like I needed help there."

* * *

><p>"Thank you young man. Thank you so much." The old man was lying in his bed as Elaine tended to his bruises. They were in the old man's home near the marketplace. Gabriel was peeking out of the door, making sure no one had followed him.<p>

"It was no trouble sir, honest. Rest up and you should be fine." He silently closed the door and turned to the old man.

"Please. You've gone through the trouble of helping me. You can stay here as long as you need to." He laid his head back and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Since you've done your good deed of the day oh wonderful knight, might I suggest we leave?" She said sarcastically.

"Look, it was our fault he was getting hassled. It was only right that we help him." He crossed his arms and stood in front of the doorway, blocking their exit. Scyther sat in the corner and dozed off, Linoone wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

"We've done everything we can. We are leaving _now_ slave." They stared at each other; neither was willing to give in to the other. He sighed loudly.

"Fine. Go if you wish, but I'm staying." He turned and allowed her to pass. She stepped up and opened the door, the orange glow from dusk pouring into the small home. She closed the door and groaned.

"It's too dark to travel now. " She pulled up a chair from the small kitchen table and sat down, slouching and attempting to relax. "We leave once we know he's ok. Besides, those two are already knocked out." Pointing to the Pokémon, she couldn't help but laugh a little. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, neither were saying a word. "So… you never told me where you were from." Silence. "Well, where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from Elatia. The capital actually." Many towns didn't have names, neither did major cities. There was no need. Territories themselves were named after the founding lord, most of the time.

He hadn't actually thought of home in some time. It saddened him to do so. Where were his friends and family? Where had they gone? Had they survived? There were, of course, no signs indicating otherwise. But, of course, his mind drifted to such thoughts.

"Hello? Gabriel? Are you listening?" He had drifted into his own thoughts and hadn't taken notice that she was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" He tilted his head in that quizzical way.

"Nothing important…"

* * *

><p>He had been lying there for hours, staring at the roof. He could hear the quiet snores as Elaine shifted in the chair. Feeling warm enough, he took off the blanket and gently placed it on her. He stared for a moment until he opened the door and stepped outside. It was pitch black; the entire town was deep in slumber. Around the corner an orange glow proceeded to get brighter and closer along with the small whisperings of people.<p>

He heard them speak of gold and robbing, their low voices weren't quiet enough. He could hear them coming closer and closer. There were few footsteps, only a couple of them. "Bandits…" he whispered to himself. The first one turned the corner and he grabbed his head and brought it down onto his knee. Looking up, a bandit's right hook connected and sent him crashing into the ground.

The ruckus had awoken the local people and alerted the guards. Coming out, Elaine had grabbed her dagger and chased the would-be thieves. She and the guards chased them through the streets, unable to catch up. Gabriel had pulled himself up and climbed atop the roofs, Scyther beside him. Running atop the buildings, he ran alongside the streets. The lead bandit gestured to his left, indicating the alleyway ahead. "Perfect." Gabriel and Scyther bolted towards the alley, jumping down. The bandits turned the corner and were met with fist and blade.

Elaine and the guards had caught up, surrounding the trio. Apprehending them, the guards quickly thanked Gabriel for his assistance. One of the guards massaged his chin and stared at Gabriel with a dark intent. Looking to his captain, he spoke.

"Sir, are these not the thieves from the ferry?" Turning to face them, the guards found nothing there. They had vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>They had snuck back into the old man's house without notice. Gabriel sat down on his chair and tried to fall asleep again. As he was drifting off, a hard slap to the head woke him up again. "You idiot…" Elaine whispered as she curled up in her chair, blanket wrapped around her.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Jack188: Is the theme music necessary? Yes and no. Yes in that it helps both me as the writer and you as the reader understand the culture of Luthenia and the time period I'm attempting to get across. It helps develop the region and make it feel more... real. On the other hand, it's just really fun to have some outside work. I would also like to thank you for your consistent reviewing. It is some of my motivation to keep writing, to know that someone is actually reading this! Also, I attempt to hit my minimum word count of 600 for each chapter, though I'm thinking of moving it up to 1000 since they all seem to at least hit that (this one being 1340). I do want to write more, and i have every intention of doing so at the start of every chapter, but things tend to go alot quicker then I expect.

Pokeart will be showing up eventually.

Are you missing some of the other characters? Too bad! But don't worry, so am I. Lanz, Larken and the rest of the Elatian gang WILL be returning in due course. The mercenary troop will have to satisfy you in the meantime (when we finally catch up to them).


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There was a loud knock at the door. Gabriel had grumbled upward and opened the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes. There stood an armored knight without his helmet. He was a tall, brooding man with a brushy beard.

"Our Lord has ordered all able bodied men to fight and join the Federation Army. Come with us." Gabriel begrudgingly stepped into the daylight. It was nearly noon; the sun was high in the center of the sky. His eyes pulsated in the bright light, flinching as he stepped out. Around him, other boys and men were pulled from their homes and onto the street. Brushy beard had pushed them into two single file lines behind a cart. The lines were made up of the too young and the too old. Old mothers and wives alike were held back, weeping and reaching out for their husbands and children.

"You've already taken my husband! Don't take my son!" A woman yelled from the other side of a guard. Her tears had shaped her face and fell onto the dirt. Elaine was pushing herself through the crowd, keeping pace with the marching soldiers. Gabe looked and stared into her eyes, not saying a word.

"Water… somebody…" The weak pleas of a woman came from in front. Chained by her hands, a woman was being dragged from the cart. Her back was bloodied, her wrists still bleeding. She wore tattered undergarments and nothing else. Her long brown hair hit a chord of familiarity in Gabriel. In an instant, he knew who it was. He forced himself forward and caught up to the cart.

"Larken." He whispered. He parted the brown hair from her face. Filth covered her from head to toe; her hair was tangled with twigs protruding. She had been beaten bloody, her skin barely clinging to her body. "What have they done to you?" The commotion had stopped the marching men. Larken's Houndoom growled from inside a cage. The knights had surrounded the two, blades drawn.

"Up boy. Return to the line and leave the slave." Brushy beard boomed. Gabriel was holding her limp body close to his, cradling her in his arms. Turning his head, he looked to Elaine, his eyes flooding with tears. She nodded and tossed his blade towards him. Catching it mid-air, he unsheathed his blade and broke the chains binding Larken. The knights ran forward, blades poised.

"Step any closer and I will guarantee your deaths will not be painless." He pointed his sword at them, fire burning in his eyes. The knights charged forward, undeterred by his warning. In one motion, Gabriel side stepped an attack and sliced a knight's arm off at the elbow. Using his shoulder, he shoved the disabled knight into another, sending them both to the ground. Another knight slashed at the opening. Gabriel, reacting quickly, was barely able to evade the slice. The blade cut into him, leaving a deep gash in his chest.

Grasping his bleeding chest, Gabriel screamed in agony. He swung his sword wildly to keep them back. The blood was trickling down his abdomen; his eyesight blurred. He collapsed onto one knee, using his sword to keep him up. Brushy beard stepped to him, a large hammer resting on his shoulder. He gazed down at the wounded knight, both impressed and disappointed. "Your life for her? A slave? How…. Noble." He raised the hammer above him. As he prepared to bring it down upon Gabriel's head, screams cried from behind. He twisted around to find his last knights bleeding on the ground, their throats ripped open. Elaine stood there with Scyther, their blades dripping with blood.

"She's no slave." Gabriel whispered from behind him. With his bloodied hand, he covered Brushy beard's face and stabbed into his back. "She's my friend." The two crumpled to the ground, blood painting the street.

* * *

><p>Gabriel awoke to the evening stars. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest as he attempted to sit up. He clenched his chest, feeling the bandages wrapped around him. His chest no longer hurt as much as before but he still felt a deep throbbing and burning.<p>

"Lie down. You shouldn't be moving a lot yet." Elaine said, easing him back down onto the ground. Her soft hands held his head up and checked his temperature. "I was worried you might have a fever." She moved her hand and stood up. He let his head drop to the right, staring at Larken next to him. Her clothes were no longer tattered, her skin cleaned, wounds bandaged. He smiled. "She's sleeping, like you should be." With that, his sight faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>She sat silently, poking at the campfire. After a few moments, she heard him snoring and grinned. They wouldn't be able to enter the capital; they were branded criminals. Their actions in the fishing town had labeled them traitors to the lord. The local townspeople were grateful to the subsequent disruption to the call to arms. However, the trio was quickly rushed out of town for fear of further abuse. They were outlaws having murdered the lord's men. More knights and lawmen would soon give pursuit. They had enough supplies to last a few days, but not nearly enough to evade them for long.<p>

Angrily, she hurled the stick into the fire. Elatia had been ransacked and they were criminals in Krysha. Her face lit up in epiphany. East.

* * *

><p>Gabriel felt the heat on his face; he could hear the shuffling of feet around him. His eyes drifted open and he looked around. They were out in the open field once more, the bright light burning his eyes. Elaine was held Larken's hand as she helped her onto the cart. It was stocked with a couple barrels and various necessities. He struggled up, Scyther acting as a crutch.<p>

"Where did you get the cart?" He asked, wobbling forward, grasping his chest. Elaine pulled Larken onto the cart and looked to him.

"The townspeople gave it to us. As a thanks." She loaded his armor onto the cart and held out her hand. "Come on hero, we have to get a move on." She quickly explained their predicament; they were criminals in Krysha and it was necessary that they leave immediately. "Unfortunately, we won't be reaching the capital."

"But this cart. Won't they be able to find us quicker?" He looked at the heavy load they were carrying; it was obvious they were being hindered. She whipped the Ponyta pulling them.

"Once the two of you can run, we're going to sell the cart and Ponyta." She continued to direct the Ponyta through the curves of the road, avoiding the large rocks and dips. He stared at her back for a moment, wondering why she chose to stay. She could've just as easily abandoned them. He shook his head. There was no need to think such things; he just had to be grateful. He looked to Larken as she lay there.

Her eyes blinked open. She glanced up at him and smiled. "Thanks," she whispered. Houndoom feebly curled up next to her. They were both weak and needed some rest. He climbed onto the front of the Ponyta-drawn cart, sitting next to Elaine. For a moment, there was silence.

"How do you two know each other?" She asked, looking forward still. "You weren't conscious long enough to explain before." There was a hint of envy in her voice. Or was it anger? He couldn't tell.

"She's a dear friend. I've been searching for her, along with a few others." He looked back to her sleeping quietly. "Did she… talk to you?" He didn't know what had happened in the weeks following the attack. It consumed his mind wondering what they had done to her, what might have happened to Lanz, his mother and Evelynn.

"Not really. I didn't want her to exert herself trying to explain. She needs her rest." He nodded. He wouldn't venture the topic for now. Silence again. A small flock of Pidgey filled the void. Seconds stretched into minutes, minutes into hours and before they knew it, the sun was setting. Elaine pulled the reins back, leading the Ponyta just off the road. "We're going to rest here for the night."

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Gabriel woke up. The campfire had burnt out hours ago. Elaine had fallen asleep against the cart and was shaking slightly. He took his blanket and spread it around her shoulders. Wrapping her, he began to hear the small whimpers and cries from the cart. Checking, Larken had curled into a fetal position, holding Houndoom. He climbed onto the cart and held her close.<p>

"It's ok. Whatever happened, you're safe now." He kissed her forehead and rocked her in his arms. She had drifted off to sleep again when Elaine stood up. She looked around wildly until she finally turned to face him.

"We have to leave now." She grabbed their packs and softly placed in onto the cart. She hushed the Ponyta as she took hold of the reins.

"What's going on?"

"A scouting party. I didn't think they'd actually follow us this far or even catch up to us yet." She cursed under her breath. They had begun to race down the road, the flapping of wings and trampling of hooves not far behind them. Elaine pulled on the reins as a large figure appeared in front of them. Stopping, the cart was a mere few feet away from the figure.

"Under orders from our Lord-King, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of his highness' men." From the cart, Gabriel and Scyther jumped down and approached their would-be apprehender. The knight stepped off the large bird and slowly walked to the two. "If you resist, I will be forced to defend myself." He drew his sword and pointed it at Gabriel.

"Let them go." He stared into the knight's eyes. "Let them go and you can take me." The knight smiled and gestured his head to the other guards approaching from behind. He chains Gabriel; his arms behind his back and began to pull him towards the large bird.

"Kill the women." Gabriel yelled in defiance, struggling to escape his bonds. The other knights had drawn their swords and were attacking the outnumbered women. From the shadows came an attack, incapacitating the knights.

"Shadow punch."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

No I haven't died. I've been settling into college life. I find myself with both more and less free time. Nonetheless, I have been working on this chapter for sometime; little bits and pieces have been added or changed over the past few weeks. I decided to return Larken to mess with the group dynamic and progress the story a bit more. That being said, you can expect more Pokemon over the next chapters. Till next time!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A dark fist came darting through the air, striking one of the guards in the back. The guards stare aimlessly into the darkness when another fist came whizzing forward. As the guards were sent tumbling back, Larken and Elaine rushed to Gabriel's side, their Pokémon along side them. Scyther broke the chains binding them and they turned to face their would-be apprehender. Gabriel unsheathed his sword as the knight backed away. A large bird Pokémon descended from the skies behind him. He reached back and took hold of the saddle on it's back.

"You are wanted for your crimes against the crown. Do not think you have bested us so easily." With a large gust of wind, dust blinded the group and the bird ascended upwards. He disappeared into the night sky, the darkness covering his escape.

"Bind the others. I don't want them following us." He sheathed his blade and looked towards the bush where the mysterious attacks came from. "Whoever is there, show yourself. I'd like to properly thank our rescuers." From the shadows approached a hooded man with a shadowy figure at his side. His face was obscured by the darkness, but as he spoke, a tinge of familiarity rang through Gabriel's ears.

"No thanks are necessary. I was merely doing my duty as a friend." He came closer and the group could just barely see his face, but Larken and Gabriel knew in an instant who it was. He smiled and held out his arms.

"Lanz!" Larken and Gabriel staggered forward, surprised to see their friend. The three embraced in joy as the clouds above them dispersed into the stars. "How did you find us?" Larken asked, leaning against him for support. Gabriel felt a sharp pain in his chest; the gash had reopened and had begun to bleed again.

"My Gods, look at the both of you. You shouldn't be standing at all." He brought them both to the cart and had them get in. "Gabriel, lay down. I need to tend your wounds. You, friend, please. We can't stay here. " Elaine nodded and they began their trek eastward. From a pouch, Lanz pulled out a number of different potions and ointments, none of which the group had really seen. He applied some to the opening and around the wound.

* * *

><p>"It was after they had broken past the outer walls. We were being evacuated through a postern gate at the back of the keep. We were being rushed out as quickly as possible; the sound of them pounding on the walls echoed. The Lord Marquess had stayed behind, along with Evelynn and a small contingent of soldiers. The rest escorted us away from the capital. We moved East towards the Gravic Desert.<p>

Initially, we were a large group, but people started to disperse and leave. Many had family in other territories and towns. Our group had dwindled but we kept moving. After a few days, the Ferren army had caught up to us. We weren't far from the Tent city of Amalar. The few soldiers that were still with us decided to stay behind and fight them off, giving us a chance to escape. Larken was among them. Don't be mad at me Gabriel, I tried my best to convince her to come along, but she insisted.

We had made it into the desert and the Ferren were nowhere to be seen. Our supplies were running low and we began to realize that the Desert wasn't the best place to go, but the only place. When all hope was lost, we encountered some of the local desert nomads. They were kind and not at all like the stories tell. They led us to the Tent city of Amalar. Gabriel, it was amazing. It was absolutely stunning.

From a distance, it seemed like a normal city but there were no permanent buildings. They were all tents, hundreds upon hundreds of tents. And we were welcomed there. But once we had settled in, your mother and Umbreon included, I had set off to find any survivors.

I had made it back to the remains of our once gleaming capital only to find scorch marks and ruins. I had seen no signs of Larken or any other survivors until I found bloodied bandages and rags lying about on the outskirts of the town. I had thought that it was Larken and had begun to track her. A number of nearby villagers, who the Ferren army had chosen to not completely obliterate for one reason or another, informed me that they had spotted the army moving Northwest towards Krysha and that they had captives.

I was trailing them for days when I finally found you two here, surrounded by soldiers. I wasn't about to lose the two of you again after having searched for so long." He smiled at them.

* * *

><p>Elaine continued to direct the Ponyta driven cart as Lanz finished recounting his tale. The sun had already begun to rise; everyone felt weary and sore from their travels. The dirt road stretched out for miles before them; the expansive prairie gave no signs of life. It was here that they decided to stop.<p>

Lanz helped Larken down, holding her hand. Elaine had already hopped off and was preparing a spread to lie down on. Her eyes felt heavy and Linoone had fallen asleep in her cloak. Scyther and Houndoom had been trailing behind the last few miles and were thankful for the break.

Gabriel was sitting up on the cart and watched as they set up a temporary camp. The gash on his chest had stopped bleeding hours ago; the ointments provided a soothing rush through his torso. The sun was beating down on the group.

They were heading northeast towards the Gravic mountain range. There was a small pass between Krysha and Primel. There was a small military outpost that monitored the migration between the two territories. If they moved quickly, they would be able to escape Krysha in a matter of days. However, their endeavor would prove to be no easy feat.

* * *

><p>The contract dictated his instructions clearly. He and his team were to apprehend the criminals and bring them to justice. It wasn't often that their mercenary troop got a job to do some actual good. They were mostly hired as escorts or enforcers or debt collectors. They didn't do anything truly substantial.<p>

The other mercenary troop had only returned to the city the other day. Brandt and his group were the ones the contract was for initially, but they were weary and it went to him, the new guy. His moral values often got in the way of his job and if he failed to do this right, he would soon be on the street.

He had left the city walls minutes earlier and was walking east, the criminal's most likely destination. He was beginning to fall behind as the rest of his group proceeded onward. His Growlithe walked beside him, bouncing from one foot to the next. From behind, he could hear someone calling his name.

"Vasant!" There was Brandt and his daughter, waving some sort of paper in the air. He quickly checked his pockets and realized just what that paper was. Brandt had caught up to them and handed Vasant the paper. "The contract. These are official papers that would allow you to cross into Primel if you needed to. " Vasant took the papers in embarrassment. He was the one who forgot it and it would have been his fault if they had to turn back to retrieve them.

"Thank you, you saved us a lot of time." Vasant looked over the man quickly. He was dressed for another adventure, his pack was full and he seemed ready to move. "Are you coming with us?" Arya had come along and was pulling on Growlithe's ears. The brown puppy had gotten used to her playfulness and chased her around.

"Yes well, I felt rested enough." He quickly grabbed Arya and carried her on his shoulders. He had a small hand axe on his side, recently sharpened. Arya leaned down and whispered into her father's ear. "I'm concerned too dear, that's why we're going to see if it is him."

"What was that?" Vasant asked. They had continued walking and were catching up to the rest of the group.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's a personal matter." He smiled and continued walking. Curious, Vasant continued to question Brandt's reason for coming along.

"And what personal matter would that be?" Thinking, Brandt decided maybe it would be alright to tell him. He explained his encounter with Gabriel and his now current "missing" status. He wished to confirm whether or not the person in the contract and Gabriel were one and the same. "And what would you do if they were?" Vasant asked.

"I'm not sure." Arya was playing with his hair, pulling it from one side to the next.

* * *

><p>Nearly everyone had fallen asleep. Elaine tended the campfire as she stroked her Linoone's fur. She sat there thinking to herself when, after a moment, she got up and walked away from the camp. She walked slowly and carefully, trying not to make too much noise. After she was a few feet away, she turned around to find Lanz behind her.<p>

"Where are you going?" He smiled, his head tilted. "What was your name again? I don't think we were properly introduced." He held out his hand.

"Um, I'm Elaine." They shook hands. "And I was going to… um… take care of business." She began to blush a little. Laughing to himself, Lanz turned around. She stared at him curiously; he just stood there.

"I want to talk. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He was looking back to the camp, his hands on the back of his head. She awkwardly crouched there and stared at his back. "So how did you and Gabey meet?"

She explained how they first encountered each other in the tavern days ago and how she stole his money. She described how he happened to find her and that they agreed to travel together. At the same time, she stared up at the stars, blushing.

Lanz had already turned around and was staring at her. She had finished her business half way through her retelling and was now just crouching there. Realizing this, she stood up and embarrassingly walked back.

She quietly sat back down around the campfire and stared at Gabriel, refusing to bring her line of sight up. Lanz sat down beside her and the two said nothing. There was nothing to say.

The stars twinkled in the night sky. The fire flickered in front of them. For once, they all slept undisturbed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yes! Finally! A new chapter! This one has been a long time coming. Lots of things have gotten in the way, like: school, video games, video games and school. That's not to say I haven't been working on this. Rather, I've been developing the future plot points and doing some (crappy) concept art. I actually have a deviantART for all my (crappy) concept art/maps. Just search ceelo619 and you'll find me!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The treatment Lanz had provided the day before had worked wonders. Gabriel felt refreshed, healthier, better. Though he still had to relax and take it easy, Lanz told him. His wound was still fresh despite the medicine. Any strenuous activity could reverse the affects. Larken was feeling well also; her skin had some color and she didn't seem as frail. With that, they were both fit to travel. So they did. Mid-morning the group had packed up the little camp they had and moved northeast bound. They were heading towards a small border passing between Krysha and Primel. Although a Marquess' rule was absolute, they only had control within their own territory.

A wanted criminal was a wanted criminal anywhere in Luthenia, but it was difficult (and rare) for Marquesses to collaborate on a trivial matter such as crime or harboring a criminal. Messages and letters of such things were often lost or disregarded due to their own personal agenda. In some cases, a Marquess would take it upon themselves to hire a group of sellswords to track down the criminals for them, providing them with travel documents that would permit their crossing into other territories.

Vasant toyed with his messy dark hair. It frequently draped in front of his face and this frequently annoyed him. He regularly swept it aside so he could see well. But there was nothing to see. They had been on the road to the border for almost a day and they had found nothing. The only thing that lay before them was a dry, grassy plain with a few tufts of trees and shrubs here or there. The only one excited about this trip was Arya, whose laughter and cries of glee once colored this boring trip. Now, it was merely background noise to the silence that was their march forward, forcing each step. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot.

He had tried counting his footsteps a few hours ago but lost count after 3,377. He attempted it once more a few minutes later but lost count again at 1,321. He never had to travel more than a few miles outside the city before to complete a contract. This experience was definitely new, but no one told him it would be so boring. He thought it would be more exciting, the tracking of a criminal, or that it would've been over by now. Then he remembered: they had only been on the road for about a day.

Something tugged at his pant leg. He looked down to see Arya holding her arms up. Sighing heavily, he lifted her up into his arms. Before they left, she was wary of him. She kept her distance from him. But whatever happened on her trip to Elatia changed her. He sighed again; she was a bit heavy. He kind of missed when she avoided him.

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence between the four of them. Lanz, Gabriel and Larken had been talking and laughing as they sat in the back of the cart. It would only be after awhile that they realized that they weren't talking at all with Elaine, the single catalyst that brought them all together.<p>

"So, tell me about yourself." Gabriel had moved onto the front end of the cart and stared at her.

"What do you want to know?" She kept her eyes on the road.

"Anything really. What's your favorite color? How long have you been traveling?"

She angrily looked to him and glared for a moment. "We've been traveling together for awhile and it's only now you want to get to know me?" She pulled back on the reins and stopped the Ponyta. "Your friend Lanz at least had the curiosity to ask a little about me last night!" She jumped off the cart and stomped off. "We're taking a break!"

"Did I do something wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"How long have you been traveling together?" Larken asked, her head resting on the side of the cart.

"I dunno. Awhile I suppose. I lost track of time since I left Elatia." Lanz and Larken sighed heavily and shook their heads. They looked to each other and Lanz nodded towards her.

"Gabe, you're such an idiot. How can you travel with a person and not get to know them?" Larken asked, still shaking her head.

"I don't know! It just never came up." He realized his mistake and quickly went about remedying the situation. He began to walk in the direction Elaine took off to.

She was breathing heavily, her face red with anger. She found a broken tree to sit on and commenced heer cool down process. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Clear your thoughts. Calm down." She continued to breath in and out, focusing on everything and nothing. There was no point in getting angry over nothing. Breath in and out. In and—

"Elaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" Her eyes flew open. He was beside her and she refused to look at him. If she did, she knew she'd slap him flat across the face. "I don't know you very well." He wasn't having a great start. "I know that. And it's my own fault." Better. "I want to fix that. You've done a lot for me." He paused for a moment. "And my friends. A lot for me and my friends I mean." He blushed a little. "But yeah. Let's start over yeah?" She smiled. They shook hands and she started talking.

"My favorite color is dark red. I've had Linoone with me for the longest time, as long as I can remember. I found him wounded on the road when I was younger and nourished him back to health. I've only stolen what I couldn't afford and only so I could survive. But my real passion, is painting. I'd do it more often, but in this line of business, you don't get to do the things you enjoy as much." She smiled again. She took his hand and pulled him as they walked back to the cart. She led him, dragging all the way. When they arrived at the cart, Larken and Lanz stared at them with perverse gazes. Embarrassed, they let go of each other's hands. "Let's get going shall we?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yes this is a short chapter. I wanted to focus more on character development. Not totally sure I developed them much. Ah well, I tried. Again, wanted to let everyone know that I'm doing maps and concept art (as best as I can) myself. For actual characters... well, I'm still trying to get my artist free. BUT. You can find my maps and other work on deviantART under the name ceelo619. Check it out!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They were sneaking up now. It was well into the afternoon of their second day out. They had been coming up the hillside when they spotted a group of people resting down the path. They seemed to fit the description: two males and two females with a Scyther and Houndoom. Vasant and the rest of his group kept low and hid behind the ridge. It was a small hill and they would be seen the moment they stood up. They had to move fast and hard. They drew their weapons and charged over the hill towards the unsuspecting group.

Vasant's Growlithe roared with flames spurting from its mouth. Spearow dive-bombed from the sky, their beaks aglow. A Granbull came charging down, its mouth agape, revealing its fangs. Vasant and the other mercenaries came running down behind them, intending to complete the contract. Brandt stood atop the hill, Arya in his arms, watching the oncoming attack.

* * *

><p>Gabriel had been sitting down next to the cart. Everyone felt a little tired of riding in the cart the whole day and needed a break. They were just off the road and were eating some of their rations. Lanz approached and sat down next to him, whispering just loud enough for him to hear.<p>

"Haunter's scouting around for us. He found a small group of people watching us, just over the ridge. They haven't noticed him or Linoone watching." Gabriel reached for his blade and was about to stand up, when Lanz placed his hand on his shoulder. "No. They don't know we know. Act natural. We'll move only when they do."

"What about Larken and—"

"They already know. Just be ready." Lanz stood up again and walked around their makeshift camp. Larken and Elaine were talking nearby, acting oblivious to their stalkers.

"But how do we know they're dangerous?" Larken asked, pretending to tell a joke.

"We don't. But it doesn't hurt to be ready." Elaine said, smiling and laughing at the fake humor. A yell came from the hill; three figures came running down towards them, Pokemon leading the charge.

"Now!" Yelled Gabriel as he yelled.

* * *

><p>The knight drew his sword and yelled an order. A dark shadow darted across the ground. Suddenly, an attack came from behind their Pokemon. A dark fist came shooting out of the ground, landing a Sucker Punch on Granbull.<p>

"They knew…" Vasant said to himself as he continued the charge. "Growlithe, Flame Wheel!" Growlithe cloaked itself in a flame and charged the target group. The Scyther jumped in the way, standing it's ground. The obvious type advantage confused Growlithe and Vasant, but they continued anyways. With a sweeping motion of it's blade, Scyther let out a horizontal tornado, knocking back the oncoming Growlithe. From behind, the man with the sword came rushing towards him, blade in hand. The man made a downward slice. Blocking it, Vasant retaliated with a quick kick towards his chest. The man jumped back and returned with a stab towards his chest.

Growlithe released an onslaught of flames on the bug Pokemon. Using its own blades, Scyther sliced at the fires. Linoone had latched itself onto the back of the Granbull, biting its neck and back. Houndoom used it's own Flamethrower to fend off the pecking Spearow along with Haunter. Elaine and Lanz were barely keeping back the other two mercenaries.

Vasant parried another blow. The knight was obviously experienced, but there was hesitation in his movements. He wasn't aiming for any vital points; he was merely attempting to disarm him. Parrying one more stab, Vasant countered, knocking him back. He had the advantage. Vasant was still slightly on the hill, giving him a height vantage over the knight. The young knight quickly readjusted his footing and returned for the defense. Vasant attacked with a downward slash.

Gabriel sidestepped and blocked the attack. Catching the blade with his own, he let his assaulter's blade slide. The attacker had been leaning his weight on his forward foot. The momentum from his attack and the slip caused him to tumble forward. Gabriel kicked away his blade and pointed his sword at the man's neck.

Using skillful acrobatics, Elaine dodged and evaded the attacks and tripped her opponent. Lanz had used his staff and reach to his advantage, knocking out his enemy. Houndoom's flame attacks had scorched the enemy Spearow while Granbull collapsed from exhaustion.

Scyther had been outmaneuvering the young Growlithe. It used its wings to boost its already incredible speed. The Growlithe found it difficult to even track the bug type. Scyther came dashing from behind, striking the Growlithe in the back. Falling over, the Growlithe rolled off the ground and back onto its feet. Blasting away with Flamethrower, the Scyther was nowhere to be found. When suddenly it descended from the sky, its wings aglow. Crashing into the orange hound, Scyther stood above its opponent. Unleashing another blast of Flamethrower, Scyther barely evaded the attack. The flames singed its leg, burning and slowing it down.

Having lost it's speed advantage, Scyther began to rely on its illusions. Using Double Team, Scyther disappeared into the trick. Again, Growlithe unleashed a fire attack. A burst of flame bolted out and struck one of the illusions. The fire bounced from one illusion to the next until it made contact with the original. Falling, Scyther was burned across it's abdomen and wings. Growlithe approached with it's mouth aflame. Suddenly, Scyther's wings began to glow as it tore its way upward. The wings struck the surprised Growlithe, tossing it backwards.

"That's enough Gabriel." Brandt said, walking down the hill with Arya in his arms. "They were merely doing what we were paid to do." Arya jumped out of his arms and checked on Vasant.

"You're ok silly." She patted his head and turned to look up at Gabriel. "Gabe!" She leapt up onto him and clung to his chest. "I missed you!" She hugged him and smiled happily as she closed her eyes.

"Brandt? What are you—" Gabriel began to ask.

"Brandt? You know this man?" one of the other mercenaries asked. He got up off the ground, holding his head. His face was bruised and bleeding.

"Unfortunately yes. He's a friend." He walked up Gabriel's side and turned around. "I won't be returning with— Oh hell there Elaine. It's been some time." He smiled and nodded towards her.

"Brandt. Arya's gotten big. I haven't seen her since she was a little—" Elaine was interrupted.

"Enough! You side with the contract Brandt? How unprofessional." The mercenary scoffed. "Don't think that this will change anything." He yelled, brandishing his blade again.

"Brandt, you have to understand. I only did what was necessary. I was saving my friend!" Gabriel plead. Vasant began to think. Protecting his friend? He looked around and saw the frail woman instructing her Houndoom. She seemed weak and tired. Were they really criminals? The mercenaries charged Brandt and with one sweeping motion, he tripped them both. Vasant stared in awe.

"Vasant. Do you really want to go back? I've watched you. You don't like what we do anymore than I did. Come with us." Brandt held out his hand and stared at the young mercenary. For a moment, he considered joining them. But he had a job to do and he ran off with the other mercenaries.

Brandt watched as the young mercenary ran up the hill and beyond his line of sight. He sighed heavily and turned to Gabriel. Arya was playing with him, laughing loudly. His axe was still strapped to his belt. He looked at the group and thought. Suddenly, he realized something very important was missing. A sense of gloom and panic rushed over him as he frantically searched the ground for something.

Over the ridge, Vasant was trailing behind the other two mercenaries. The targets didn't seem all that bad and Brandt had joined them. Arya even liked that knight, and she doesn't like very many people. As he walked, his foot collided with something small and squishy and he fell forward, landing on his face. A small squeal came from below him. Glancing down as he lifted his head from the dirt, he spotted a small Happiny. He sighed heavily and picked up the little pink puffball.

He walked back over the ridge and stared down at the group below. They appeared to be checking on the knight's chest. He cringed in pain as they examined the large gash. Vasant stared in astonishment, how was he able to fight well in such a condition? His friends, they were all with him. They were all…concerned. The mercenary troop wasn't quite like that. He hadn't bothered to learn most of their names, as they haven't for him.

From over the ridge walked Vasant, holding in his hand a small Happiny. Relieved, Brandt ran over to the young mercenary and took hold of the pink Pokemon. Gabriel looked on as they approached the rest of the group. No words were spoken. They merely looked at each other and he understood.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Freedom! Hopefully more chapters will be coming this winter break. I won't be starting the next chapter until Monday though. What does everyone think of Vasant? You're going to have to get used to him since he's going to be a big character. Also, again, (crappy) concept art and maps can be found on my deviantART. The name's ceelo619.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

There was silence around the campfire. Larken, Elaine and Lanz sat on one side as they quietly ate some of their rations. Whispers came from the other side; Gabriel, Brandt and Vasant spoke among themselves, quietly speaking in hushed tones.

"Why would he let him join us just like that?" Larken asked, moving the food on her plate from one side to the next. "He had tried to capture us just a little bit before."

"I don't know, but I don't trust the guy. What do you think Lanz?" Elaine asked as she stuffed her mouth with another spoonful of food.

"Eh. I don't see the harm. We'll just keep an eye on him for awhile." He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"How can you say that?" Larken raised her voice. "He tried to _capture_ us."

"Look, the way I see it is this: During that whole skirmish, Brandt didn't try to capture us. Gabriel trusts Brandt and Brandt trusts Vasant." He started to explain, waving his fork around. "And we trust Gabe right?" He looked to the two women and they begrudgingly nodded their heads. "Then we'll just have to trust in his decision."

* * *

><p>Vasant toyed with his food. He wasn't feeling quite hungry. Rather, he felt somewhat awkward. He was accepted so easily, or so it seems. He was sitting next to Brandt and was looking into the fire. He and Gabriel were speaking about something, something he couldn't quite hear. It didn't really matter. Whatever it was, it didn't concern him.<p>

"What can you tell me about him, Brandt." Gabriel whispered as he leaned in closer.

"Not too much. Good kid, strong morals." He continued eating. Arya had fallen asleep and was loudly snoring on a blanket below. Gabriel nodded in thought.

"Tell me about yourself friend." Gabriel asked without looking at Vasant.

"Well…I'm a kind of go with the flow guy. I don't really do anything unless I have to. I guess that was my problem with being a mercenary. I don't quite like fighting unless necessary. Being a sellsword doesn't grant me that sort of flexibility." He pondered himself for a moment.

"And you thought joining with us would make a difference?"

"No. But you stood to protect your friends despite your injury. I can respect that. If I was to fight, I'd rather fight for friends than money." He smiled.

"Tell us when you find some friends." Lanz interrupted. He walked from the other side of the campfire and sat next to him. He nonchalantly started eating his food.

"Lanz…" Gabriel whispered in derision. He shook his head, still chewing his food.

"What? I was only joking." He said without missing a beat. Soon, he began his interrogation. "So where are you from, friend?"

* * *

><p>"I spent a lot of time on the streets. Growing up, my family didn't have a lot of money. My father died during the Ferren secession, leaving my mother and me alone. She couldn't stand the loss of my father. She….snapped. She tried to kill herself. And me. There was a lot of blood. Just, everywhere." Silence. "She survived. I survived. But, she was taken away. Haven't seen her since."<p>

"I did what I could to get by. I spent a lot of time working odd jobs here or there. It was during one of those jobs that I found Growlithe here, as a small pup. One day, I stopped a thief at a shop I was working at. A couple mercenaries saw and offered me a job. Better pay, flexible hours."

"And a whole lot of regrets."

* * *

><p>Elaine and Larken had come over to the other side of the campfire, intrigued by his tale. No one spoke a word as he slowly finished his meal and wiped his mouth. "I've done some things I'm not proud of. I just hope to…repent, I suppose."<p>

Elaine sat next to him and rubbed his back sympathetically. Despite his attempt to capture them, it was his job. She didn't quite trust him yet, but she figured she could learn to. She smiled at him.

As if on cue, Gabriel sat down between them and shook his hand. "We're glad to have you with us, friend."

* * *

><p>The blackened wood laid smoking at the center of camp. Most everyone had fallen asleep. Despite his chest wound, Gabriel decided to take watch. It wouldn't last long; daybreak would come shortly. Besides, he figured he'd be getting enough rest on the cart. He looked under his shirt. His bandages were covering his wound and he certainly felt better than earlier. Lanz had done a great job of making sure he didn't bleed to death while he slept, or in this case, stared out into the darkness.<p>

"I'm sure your wound is fine." Lanz said, sitting next to him. "And before you say anything, I'm not feeling tired. I just want to talk a bit." There was a moment of awkward silence between them, which Lanz promptly broke. "This Elaine girl, what do you think of her?"

"What do you mean? She's a friend who got me here." He didn't make eye contact. Although he said it, he began to regret his words. Was she only his friend? Did she mean more to him? But no, what about Evelynn? She was missing and I have to find her.

Thoughts were racing through his head. He could feel his brain pulsating with every thought. "—you sure?" He didn't hear the beginning of the question. "Are you sure that's all she is? Never mind that. What about Eve? Have you forgotten about her already?" Lanz asked.

"How can you ask that? Of course I haven't forgotten!" He was standing now. His brain was still hurting. He liked the night, it was the time he had to himself, time he had to think. But these questions, he didn't really want to think about them. They burned into his head. "I _love_ her! I think about her every damn day. I don't know where she is or if she's alright. But, I know she's alive. I just… I just can't do anything right now. Not with two armies right at our heels. I'm not strong enough…"

"Gabe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"His voice faded.

"I know you didn't." Gabriel had turned from him and stared out into the darkness.

"If you want, I can take watch now." Lanz said with a low voice, his head down.

"No. Go back to sleep. I can take it." He hadn't turned to his friend as he spoke. He just continued to stare into the dark emptiness of the night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

This chapter has been a long time coming. I've had the majority of it finished for weeks, but I've been rewriting the last bit over and over again. It finally hit a point where it was satisfactory enough to me: not revealing too much or pushing the plot forward too far.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Something happened the night before. Gabe had taken watch and Larken had heard some sort of commotion. She didn't think anything of it at the time and went back to sleep when it seemed there wasn't any danger. Now, she was regretting not having gotten up to see what the fuss was about. They had just hit the road again and Gabe seemed…. Hostile. Whatever was going on, Scyther seemed to be on the same wavelength, walking next to him on the cart and tossing a mean glare to someone every little bit.

She scooted up to Elaine at the front of the carriage and whispered into her ear. "Do you know what happened last night?" She had climbed onto the front seat and kept her voice low. Houndoom matched her curiosity and had bounded forward, avoiding Scyther, and carrying Arya on his back.

"I…I don't know." Elaine said as she steered the Ponyta. This was, of course, a lie. Everyone had woken up that night and had heard at least a part of the conversation Gabriel and Lanz were having. Unfortunately, she heard him yelling about how he loved Evelynn. Elaine didn't know much about this girl; she had only been mention briefly a few times before. She certainly didn't know Gabriel loved her. Not that it mattered. She didn't think she care for him in that way. "I was… asleep the whole time."

Brandt and Vasant had decided to walk, rather than tire out the Ponyta by riding on the cart. They figured it would be nice to stretch their legs and just talk. Both figured that talking would be the hard part, but not as unimaginably painfully awkward as it turned out to be. Both men walked at the back in silence, each step filling the awkward silences between their breaths.

"So…" Brandt said as he attempted small talk. The two had worked with the same troop for some time, but on different contracts. This was the longest the two had spent in each other's company. Growlithe nipped at his heels with every step, sensing the awkwardness and giving them something to talk about. "Growlithe seems very excited."

"Yeah. He usually isn't. Only when he gets fat." He forced a laugh. He had been joking, but now that he thought about it, Growlithe was getting a thicker around the middle. He had been feeding him a little bit more than usual. He couldn't help it. He wasn't feeling all too hungry whenever they ate, so he gave his leftovers to him. Old habit.

The group had been drawing closer and closer to the mountain range. Lanz and Gabriel had yet to speak a word to each since they left the camp. Lanz knew he had overstepped when he questioned Gabriel about his feelings about Evelynn and Elaine, but he had to be sure. Unfortunately, he knew everyone had heard some part of the conversation. Gabe, on the other hand, was too irate to have noticed. So when Lanz overheard Elaine tell Larken that she had been asleep the whole time, he took note.

He walked up to Larken as she sat in the front seat and whispered into her ear. "You know, if you're going to talk about something private or secretive, it would be better to whisper at a lower volume. Or to at least wait till the rest of us aren't awake. You whisper quite loudly." The girls blushed in embarrassment.

Gabriel looked as Lanz approached the girls with all smiles. Maybe he overreacted the night before. He didn't like what was being asked. He did think about Eve often, it just hurt not knowing what was being done to her while under Ferren captivity. Maybe he should apologize. It would be right to do so, but he won't be the one to break the silence.

Larken had moved away from the front of the cart. She didn't really want to discuss the previous night anymore, at least, not with Lanz. She sat next to Gabriel as his mind wandered. He didn't seem to notice her. He was probably thinking about the night before. She thought it better not to ask. She rested her head on his shoulders. She did feel a little tired still, though, not as weak as before. She felt much better than only a few days prior. It was amazing what miracles Lanz can do. She had to remember to thank him yet again for his efforts.

There was still a silence between them. Brandt and Vasant began to step in sync by accident. Vasant quickly adjusted his pace to not only keep up with the large man but to not echo his steps. Houndoom had fallen back to the two men, Arya jumping from his back into her father's arms. She shrieked in joy as he playfully tossed her up into the air. Her Happiny suddenly burst forth from Vasant's clothing, colliding with the young girl mid fall. Surprised, he stumbled back and fell over Growlithe. Brandt caught his daughter and her Happiny, both woefully ignorant of Vasant's tumble. He held them in one of his arms as he held out his hand to help the youth upon his feet.

* * *

><p>The mountainsides were drawing ever closer. Only the day before they were just on the horizon, now they covered nearly the entire skyline. The mountain pass laid before them and it was becoming progressively obvious that there would be more trouble than they bargained for. The amount of guards was too many to count. Suddenly their plan to simply walk through under the mercenary guise seemed very… ineffective.<p>

"Our plan seems like it was pulled out of our asses now that I actually see that damn wall." Gabriel said as they pulled the cart off the beaten path. He grumbled to himself, apparently still angry over last night's events. Vasant sat there contemplating their initial plan. He discussed it with Brandt when their short conversation somehow broached the subject. They were supposed to use the orders given to him to get through pass into Primel. But with the amount of guards patrolling the outskirts of the wall and the sheer number of guards on the wall themselves, it didn't seem likely that they'd get through without any problems.

"It seems like my former companions may have gotten here before us." Vasant sighed loudly. He tapped his fingers on the hilt of his blade. He hadn't had much practice in a battle of wits. His low ranking in the mercenary group had caused him to follow not lead. But now was his chance to show what he was made of. It had been his idea that failed and now it will be his that gets them through.

A loud horn echoed through the plains. The group turned to see a massive, red force-marching towards their position, the Ferren banners flowing in the wind. Whether they were there to capture the fugitives or not, it became extremely apparent that they wouldn't be escaping to Primel without some more scars. Everyone quickly piled up onto the cart and charged to the mountain pass. Even if they weren't allowed past, they'd at least have some friendly swords at their sides. After all, an enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"So much for that," Lanz said, holding onto the side. "Looks like we're going to have to earn our way through and pay with blood." They were in a mad dash for the wall. The guards had already taken notice of the red army and went into formations. As the group drew ever closer, the guards readied their spears and just as they were about to attack, Lanz spoke up. "We are no enemies of yours! In fact we can help you fend off this Ferren army!" He said quickly, waving his hands about.

The soldiers didn't have time to debate, not with an army on their doorstep. The guards opened up their center to allow the small group into the gate. The cart barely pulled in when the entrance started to close behind them. Gabriel hopped off the back and ran out with Scyther by his side as they shut. They tried to fall in line at the back of the formation, but they were pulled up to the front. These men weren't exactly eager for a fight, especially not with an invading force that fearsome. He readied his sword and checked his bandaged chest. It didn't hurt to move anymore and his wound seemed to have been nearly healed. He grinned. Lanz had done a good job. He really should apologize.

With one large thud, the red army stopped, leaving an open expanse between them. A large rider descended from the sky, his Fearow screeching loudly. "We are here under the orders of our Lord, King Lucian Ferren IV. Surrender now or prepare to be destroyed." He gripped his lance and stared down the defending men. The red army roared loudly, beating their swords against their shields.

From atop the wall, a man lifted the face shield of his helmet. "By orders of our Lord, Sebastian Primel, we shall not move!" The Primel soldiers cheered, their cries echoing of the mountainsides. "Turn back now or consider this an act of war!" He didn't wait for answer and pulled his face shield back down. He glanced behind him and looked at his troops behind the wall. He could see the fear in their faces. The wall hadn't been breached in hundreds of years and he would not be the first to allow an enemy army onto his lands.

The border pass was a military town, largely inhabited by soldiers. There were, however, many civilians living amongst them. It was their duty to their Lord, to the people and to themselves; they could not let them through.

"You! New people! Make yourselves useful. Help the civilians out of the town. Now." He ordered. Without hesitation, Lanz, Larken and Brand piled out of the cart. They gathered the children and the elderly onto the cart. As Elaine got the cart moving, she couldn't help but look back at the wall, she couldn't help but worry about Gabriel on the frontline. It was Vasant who would say what was on all of their minds.

"He shouldn't be out there alone," he said as they walked through to the other end of town. He shook his head. "Someone should be helping him."

"He's not alone," Larken said as she held a young girl's hand. "He's got a small army by his side." She smiled at her.

* * *

><p>The red army broke formation as a horde of armored Pokemon charged the defenders. Nidoking, Nidoqueen and Rhydon shook the ground with two small companies following right behind them. Gabriel clenched his blade tightly. This was the second time he was facing this onslaught. This time, he didn't plan on getting injured. Some Ferren soldiers got to them first and without a shield, he had to carefully defend himself. A spear jabbed at him and with one move he grabbed the wooden shaft behind the spearhead, breaking it with his blade. He threw the spearhead at the attacking soldier, just barely dodging another soldier's jab.<p>

Scyther slashed the soldier in the chest, the blood splattering upon his claws. Scyther continued slashing at the soldiers when a large purple tail swung its way. The green bug jumped just high enough to avoid the Nidoking's tail and hurtled itself towards the drill Pokemon. Scyther swiped at the plated Pokemon, having no real effect. Using all its weight, the Nidoking used its horn to stab into Scyther. Flying back, Scyther tumbled across the ground.

Gabriel leapt onto its back, grabbing hold of one of the spikes down its spine. Holding on for dear life, Gabriel refused to let go as Nidoking swung its body around in a vain attempt to get him off. "That boy's got courage!" The Captain yelled from atop the wall. "But there's a reason we haven't lost this pass in decades!"

With his cry, a group of Sandslash and Sandshrew burrowed up from under the ground. Suddenly, the attacking Pokemon and companies collapsed into holes dug into the ground, a sand tornado surrounding them. Letting go, Gabriel was flung off the Nidoking. It attempted to give chase but found its legs trapped in the hole and the sand tornado refused to let anything else out. The drill Pokemon roared in anger. The defenders opened their gates momentarily and a small gang of Quagsire came barreling out. The moment they were out on the battlefield, they commenced a barrage of Mud Bombs. In combination with the sand tornadoes, the trapped Pokemon wouldn't be able to escape. They were being pummeled by sand and dirt.

The general circled the battlefield just above them from atop his Fearow. "Tch. And I thought we'd take this wall easily. No matter. The rest of you down there! Attack!" And with that order, the rest of the battalion marched forward as a wave upon the beach. The red mass charged forward, spears in hand, archers at their back. Between their ranks various Pokemon ran alongside them. Nidorino collided with a defender, denting his shield. Soldier after soldier jabbed and stabbed at one another. The flanks were being pushed back against the wall, the center still held their position, effectively creating a triangle formation. At the head of it all, was Gabriel and his Scyther, slashing left and right.

"Our flanks are being pushed back! We need them up here!" Gabriel stabbed into a soldier's side and kicked him to the ground. A red soldier attempted to jab him in the back, but his armor held just enough. Instead, Gabriel fell to the ground. With a quick swing of his blade, he tripped the soldier and incapacitated him.

"Do you think we had only one trick up our sleeve?" A defender said as he quickly helped Gabe onto his feet. With a loud horn, large dust trails descended the mountainside. "You're doubts offend me." After a moment, Gabriel realized what was leading the dust trails. Donphan. The already fast Rollout was increased exponentially as they raced down the mountainside. The Donphan flew across the field, disrupting the enemy formation. They crashed into enemy soldier and Pokemon alike, tossing them to and fro. Dust, sand and mud flew about the battlefield. In the chaos, the gates opened and the second of the defending companies came out. The entire companies counterattacked, their wedge formation breaking through the already failing offense.

"Well that's an interesting development." The general said, fleeing westward. The loss of their leader sent the battalion into chaos. Soldiers and Pokemon fled in every direction until all that was left were those too injured to run. Gabriel sheathed his sword and checked on Scyther. They both had their share of cuts and bruises, but they were both coming out better than the enemy. There were a number of injured soldiers and Pokemon alike scattered across the ground. For a brief moment, Gabriel thought about ending the enemies' lives. But he quickly dismissed the thought. He wasn't like the Ferren.

From the gates came cart pushing people, gathering the injured and tending their wounds. Gabriel checked an unconscious soldier lying in the ground. His face was bleeding and his leg appeared broken. He gingerly picked him up and brought him to a medic. They were showing no discrimination, whether they were friend or foe, they were to receive treatment.

Elaine came running out from behind the walls, Lanz and Larken following right behind. She took hold of the young knight in her arms. For a brief moment, they held each other. Until the pain crept in. Gabriel cringed. Her hug pressed hard against his bruised arm and back. It didn't help that her hug was followed quickly by Lanz and Larken in what became a mass hug on the middle of the battlefield. Gabriel didn't say a word.

They walked into the mountain town and took the moment to relax. Lanz approached Gabriel, medicine in hand. "No. Not me. There are others more injured." He pointed to the injured walking in through the gates. Lanz nodded in silence. "Wait. Hold on." He called to the walking monk. He scratched his head and looked away as he began to mumble. "I'm sorry."

"No apologies necessary." Lanz smiled at the knight and went to tend to the injured soldiers. Gabriel smirked as the monk paced back and forth between a number of soldiers. Arya came bouncing towards him, her Happiny mimicking her trot.

"Gabe! Are you injured?" She asked, jumping onto his lap. He winced in pain again. He didn't realize he had a bruise on his thigh as well. She pinched his cheeks. "You look ok silly." She bounced away and started helping Lanz tend to the wounded. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh. The look of astonishment on Lanz's face was priceless, especially since the little girl showed a competence in medicine. Vasant and Brandt were helping bring the injured into the town as Larken helped people settle back into their homes. Gabriel slowly removed his armor, careful not to brush against his bruises. Elaine sat next to him as he tried to take off his chest plates. She reached around and helped him take the breastplate off. Her face was close to his as it came above his head. He could feel her breath against his cheek. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem… thanks." He said and looked away. She wasn't sure, but Elaine thought she caught a red flush upon his face. She smiled and laughed to herself. As she walked away, Scyther looked to Gabriel and grinned.

"Don't give me that look." He said, watching her saunter away.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Certainly my longest chapter (I think) at 2975. The ending's kinda blegh. I definitely enjoyed writing it though. Hopefully I'll get better at the whole strategy and combat writing part, but I feel it's satisfactory. Also, there is a name change. They are no longer the Ferrenese from Ferren. They are the Ferren from Fer. I intended to make the change a long time ago but decided to see how it would play out. Now, it just bothers me. So that's the change. I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
